Kingdom Hearts: Advent Requiem
by cornholio4
Summary: An alternate continuation of KH2, Xehanort has awakened from the defeats of Xemnas and Ansem; he attacks the Disney Castle but it has unseen consequences sending Sora on a new adventure with Cloud Strife by his side. Sora X Harem, Cloud X Tifa X Aerith.
1. Prologue

The world of the Keyblade Graveyard and a black cloaked figure with an eyepatch walked towards the middle shaking his head. He was Xigbar who was Number II of the Organisation as well as known as the Freeshooter. He walked towards an appearing fading figure of an unconscious silver haired young man. It was the figure of the full being that was the young man Terra who was possessed by the spirit of the fallen Keyblade Master Xehanort due to having his heart overtaken Terra's own.

The Terra-Xehanort had been split into two beings previous; a Nobody and a Heartless and both separated to follow different plans to achieve the goals of their full being Xehanort.

The Heartless known as the Seeker of Darkness took the stolen identity of the researcher and ruler of the Radiant Garden; Ansem who had taken in Terra-Xehanort as an apprentice in his amnesiac state. He had set out to grow an army of Heartless to devour the worlds; giving power of the darkness to Maleficent the Dark Fairy and her group of allies to lead the invasion while acting as pawns to his plan. He had Xehanort's old desire to awaken Kingdom Hearts believing Darkness to be inside but at had been defeated by the Key Bearer Sora at the end and to his shock the Kingdom Hearts was filled with Light.

The Nobody was known as Xemnas the Superior of the In-Between who had founded Organisation XIII recruiting Nobody followers along with Xigbar. Xemnas had let them believe that their goals was to gain Hearts of their own to become full humans again; however their true purpose was to act as Thirteen Seekers of Darkness and be puppet pawns so that Xehanort could awaken the power of Kingdom Hearts differently. He too had been defeated by Sora.

Xigbar had collected what remained of both of their essences and used them along with a part of his own self that was Half Xehanort; in order to strengthen the form of Xehanort. Soon enough he was whole again and he got up with his black jacket appearing. "So Xehanort, how do you feel?" Xemnas asked after helping him up and giving him a moment to regain his strength.

"Just fine but I feel both the memories and experiences of my halves both at the same; schemes that took years to implement failed. Backup schemes failing mostly thanks to that Sora boy and his friends. Shame I couldn't get his friend Riku on my side; his story of a boy on Destiny Island yearning to escape and explore the worlds beyond reminded me so much of my own..." Xehanort muttered and though his voice was mostly' Terra's, Xigbar could definitely catch hints of the old man Xehanort in his frustration in the voice.

"So what now; are just back to square one?" Xigbar asked and Xehanort shook his head before facing him.

"The plans maybe foiled by not unsalvageable; I have Xemnas's experiences and I definitely recall watch Maleficent sending her errand boy Pete to the King's castle for the world's Cornerstore. I looked to the Door leading to the Timeless River and I decided to remember it for a backup plan. I have come too far and I won't be defeated yet." Xehanort told him before telling Xigbar to follow him as they left the Keyblade Graveyard.

* * *

The world of the Radiant Garden which had been turned into Hollow Bastion when it was corrupted by Darkness; two months had passed since the defeat of Xemnas and Organisation XIII and the denizens were able to move on no problem. The Key Bearer Sora as well as his friends Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi (who had both had gotten their own Keyblades) had been visiting regularly.

The three from Destiny Islands were split between their time visiting, being at home with their other friends and family at the Destiny Islands and training with their Keyblades by Yen Sid. Sora in particular was happy to get to know the friends he had made there.

In a home there were the occupants of warrior Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough and Tifa Lockhart; Cloud was sitting at a table with Aerith while Tifa came with drinks from the bar she had set up there. "Do you ever long for the days when we thought the biggest threat the planet was Shinra? I thought things would be easier with them and Sephiroth gone. Then the Heartless and having to deal with Sephiroth taking form again as a manifestation of your darkness Cloud..." Tifa muttered and the trio not liking the fact that the situation had gotten so grim that Sephiroth walking around was not a top priority.

At except for Cloud who was out to seek him out for a challenge and to try and take him down once and for all.

"Well it is all over for now, let's not worry about that and just focus on the future." Aerith said positively with her and Tifa each taking a hand of Cloud's hold. Them smiling at the smile forming Aerith decided to do some teasing. She then played with Cloud's caped scarf and said slyly "wow going back to this look Cloud? If you want to dress up from times past; remember Don Corneo?" Aerith asked and Tifa giggled as Cloud looked away not wanting to acknowledge the memory.

"Come on; you can use my dress if you want. We get to look at you in it and you can look at me without it." Aerith asked with a smirk getting up and Tifa was all ready to help untie Aerith's dress; both women not failing to notice the smirk forming on Cloud's lips. They heard a knocking on the door as Tifa quickly retied the first knot in Aerith's dress before she went to get the door.

Sora was there in his new black and red outfit with a white cross on the show; the Key Bearer looking his usual cheery and friendly self. "Nice to see you guys! Thought I would come over, hope I am not interrupting something." Sora stated coming in and the trio stayed silent for a moment.

"...Not at all Sora, we were just discussing how the world was before the Heartless." Aerith said with them sighing. "We definitely didn't have enough problems before the Heartless; honestly this is our second attempt at restoring the planet." Aerith stated with Sora blinked on confusion.

"Wait, wasn't the Radiant Gardens supposed to be a paradise before the Heartless took over?" Sora asked and the trio realised that he didn't have the full story explained to him. They huddled up for a minute which made Sora concerned before deciding to that they could tell Sora the story.

"The Radiant Gardens was a paradise under Ansem's rule but the rest of the world... not so much..." Aerith stated taking a gulp before continuing. "The Shinra Electric Power Company basically ruled the rest of the world while Ansem kept the Radiant Garden hidden from them; Shinra had thought they had taken the last free land after the Wutai War but they were wrong. They supplied energy to the world but the energy was harvested from the world's Lifestream; it was killing the world." Aerith explained to Sora's shock.

"That's horrible, how could they be able to do this?" Sora asked outraged and the three didn't want to hurt his innocence but went on with the story.

"SOLDIER; it was basically Shinra's own army with the soldiers enhanced with what was known as Jenova Cells. One was the strongest of them all and pretty much won the Wutai War; but he went rogue and was taken down. I was a part of a group called AVALANCHE and did our best to sabotage Shinra with their media calling us terrorists. Their president was killed by the strongest and he became a new threat off his own. He was defeated by us and Shinra fell as well. We took up residence in the Radiant Garden before the Heartless came..." Tifa explained and Sora was noticing they didn't name names in this supposed best warrior in SOLDIER.

"Ashamed as I was; I was with SHINRA and thought I was SOLDIER but I just had the skills and memories put into me. I went rogue as a mercenary and joined with Avalanche." Cloud explained shaking his head and Sora looked at him not judgementally but wanting to hear more. "Would you believe it; the warrior as well as Shinra were trying to find somewhere called the Promised Land and I believe the Radiant Garden was the Promised Land they were searching for." Cloud said and Sora was thinking about this supposed warrior.

Before he could ask then came in Chip and Dale who had been helping Sora pilot the Gummi Ship to the Radiant Garden since Donald and Goofy were busy at the moment. "Sorry Sora but the King is saying he needs you back post haste! There is an attack going on at the castle." Chip exclaimed to their shock.

Sora got himself ready but then they saw Cloud adjust his scarf cape and got his Buster Blade, "It's been a while since I have seen action so I will come as well." Cloud stated and Aerith and Tifa telling him to come back safe giving him each a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow your friends are really close with you, aren't they Cloud?" Sora asked and was confused by Cloud's shaking of the head with Aerith giggling.

"We are both with Cloud; Sora. We are more than friends with him. We realise you might find it weird but we both love him and are fine like this." Tifa explained with Sora's eyes widened and there was Chip and Dale ranting for them to hurry. Sora quickly forgot about this as he followed them back to the Gummi Ship along with Cloud.

* * *

The Gummi Ship had taken the quickest route to the world where the Disney Castle lies; Sora and Cloud ran out and saw there were Heartless attacking the population with Sora and Cloud's eyes widen in shock. They jumped out of the Ship and wasted little time to join the fray of battle.

Sora had summoned the Keyblade while Cloud had his Buster Sword ready to start attacking the hordes of the Heartless. They were getting through them helping the soldiers who were doing their best; they spotted a figure doing better than they did dealing with them and saw it was King Mickey with his own Keyblade.

Soon enough most of the Heartless outside the courtyard was dealt with and Mickey greeted them; "Glad to see you were able to get here and you brought your friend Cloud. We could get all the help we can get; especially since help that can leave a sword large enough that I am surprised you are able to even lift it at all." Mickey greeted them with his usual cheery demeanour but then grew more serious. "I am wishing though our first meeting was under much better circumstances than this..." He said as Sora asked what happened.

"Everything seemed so normal but then the Heartless came; I brought Minnie and Daisy to saftey but then this fellow calling himself Xehanort came commanding the Heartless. Remember when I told you that Ansem but not really Ansem and Xemnas were both halves of the same person? Xehanort is the both halves formed together again, he looks different from the last time I had seen of him but I can recognise his presence." Mickey explained to concern from the both of them.

The three then charged into the Castle fighting the Heartless as they came, they went past the open door to the library but then noticed all the books had been ransacked. "Whatever he wanted to find in there, it can't be good..." Sora muttered as they noticed an open door.

"Let's go and find Xehanort; don't worry about the others as Riku and Kairi are doing what they can around the castle!" Mickey assured them as they went through the door.

"So what does this door lead to?" Sora asked they went down but Mickey shrugged as if he didn't know. "But isn't this your castle your Highness? How can you not know about the doors here?" Sora asked as they went down a flight of stairs.

"Well I wasn't born royalty Sora; I was a Key Bearer who married into the throne; Minnie is the one with the royal bloodline. Also please just call me Mickey." Mickey told him as they came across a room with several doors that were not connected to any walls. Standing there holding the No Name Keyblade was Xehanort.

"Master Xehanort; I should have known this was your doing... Maleficent, the Heartless, the 7 Princesses of Heart, the Nobodies... They were all your back up plans after you were stopped years ago!" Mickey snapped right at Xehanort while Sora and Cloud despite their confusion as to what Mickey was talking about; at their weapons ready to attack at any moment. Sora was wondering how Mickey knew Xehanort but he knew questions like that would have to wait for now.

"Well if it isn't the student who became the King, yes the actions of the Seeker of Darkness as well as Xemnas were my planning. I had acted brash before in my plans but I planned ahead as I had taken the poor misguided trusting fool as my new vessel. I had taken the Radiant Garden and split in two; two beings carrying out my goals and plans. To think you lost the young boy, the new Keyblade Master as well as my new vessel but their sacrifice were for nought as I was still able to continue on with my ambitions." Xehanort stated with the three glaring at him.

"But you still lost; I beat both of you! Your Heartless thought Kingdom Hearts was filled with Darkness and I showed him the light inside and the Organisation is all gone!" Sora snapped at him stepping forward with Xehanort shaking his head.

"Ah yes; the ordinary boy who had unknowingly stolen his friend's destiny from him. Tell me, why do you think your friend Riku was able to take the Keyblade from you? It was originally meant for him but when his Heart came to Darkness; the Kingdom Key had to go down the list." Xehanort replied and Sora was taken aback wondering if this was true. "Still, you have indeed been a thorn and obstacle to my goals. I hold the memories of both my Heartless and Nobody and you have definitely set my plans back. To awaken the true Kingdom Hearts; I had planned to create 13 Vessels to summon the X-Blade but I have different plans now." Xehanort stated and Sora looked at him in confusion.

"Keyblade, but you already have one there..." Sora stated and Xehanort gave a humourless chuckle as he looked at him. Cloud had the same thought but Mickey knew what Xehanort had meant.

"Foolish boy; the name is similar but it is not X as in 'Key' but as in 'Chi'; the X-Blade was the counterpoint to the Kingdom Hearts but long ago had been shattered into 20 pieces; 7 of Light and 13 of Darkness. I have had to realign my methods when I decided to come here." Xehanort told him and Mickey looked like he was ready to attack. They noticed in his free hand held a book that Mickey was never able to decipher. "To think that the royal family had a copy of the Book of Prophecies but were never able to find out it's power. I had stumbled across it when I came here for information about this Castle and I can use it for my goals." Xehanort said putting it away.

"If you are here for the Cornerstone of Light; you will never get to it! It's protected from someone with as much Darkness as you!" Mickey told him and Xehanort looked down to his direction.

"No what I had in mind; you know from Xemnas's memories I had saw what Maleficent was up to when she sent that fool Pete here. The doors you have here but never utilised their full power; doorways to the past... I had thought from my research that the restrictions of Time Travels was that you would have to go back to a point where you exist, you would have to leave your physical body behind and you couldn't change things that have happened. The doorways here have no such restrictions; I would be free to be able to gather different versions of me from the past to act as my 13 Seekers of Darkness." Xehanort explained and then the three got ready to fight.

"You don't know what you plan to meddle with Xehanort; messing with time no matter the methods will never end up good." Mickey said as Cloud asked for them to get on with taking Xehanort down. Xehanort moved fast he took on the three warriors.

Xehanort used a blast of Darkness to send Mickey back; "Even after all this time having becoming a Master and King; you are still no match for me." Xehanort taunted him but had to fight back attacks from Sora and Cloud simultaneously. Soon Xehanort managed to get a get shot at Sora's heart as a light came out of it.

Cloud went to help him as Sora was able to get up even if struggling; Mickey and Cloud looked at him in concern asking if he was alright while Xehanort shook his head. "So ends the young Key Bearer who had come far beyond what he should have been capable of; not to worry as you might just live long enough to watch my ultimate victory..." Xehanort only for Cloud to charge at him.

Mickey managed to use his strongest Cure and a bit of his magic to fix the damage in Sora's heart which wasn't so severe that he couldn't fix. Cloud managed to hit the Book in Xehanort's jacket sending it back. Xehanort tried to reach out for it in anger but Mickey used a spell sending it away and it went through a door.

Sora tried to catch it but was falling into the door as Cloud tried to pull him in but they sucked through. Mickey was in worry but had to focus on Xehanort was he decided to just drag the fight out to give Sora and Cloud to retrieve the book and come out. He would take care of them then and take the book back; why use the effort when those two fools could do it himself?

**Using the Dream Drop Distance outfit for Sora, deciding to try my hand at a Harem story for Sora which will be an alternate continuation for Kingdom Hearts 2.**

**Yes here the events of Final Fantasy VII happened much differently than in the game and it would have to be along with the other Final Fantasy games represented here. Remember Seifer being in Twilight Town, Zack in the Coliseum in Birth By Sleep, Aerith of course not being dead (spoilers for of course one of the most memed and well known spoiler in video game history) and others.**


	2. Nibelheim part 1

**Guest: don't worry as I definitely plan and want to go through this. I don't want to say too much about the Harem as I don't want to spoil the surprises I have in store.**

**I will say that there will be no Marvel girls sorry.**

Sora and Cloud caught themselves as they got up and surveyed the town around them; "Okay, I don't think we are in the Kingdom in the past Cloud... Cloud?" Sora asked looking towards Cloud who was being quiet and his face filled recognition and shock as he looked around. "Do you know this place Cloud?" Sora asked a feeling of dread thinking this might not be something good.

"Nibelheim; it's where I grew up... I haven't seen it with my own eyes in a long time..." Cloud muttered as they looked around with them trying to see if they can find the Book. It must be powerful and valuable if Xehanort wanted it.

However they saw citizens running away and screaming in terror as they heard loud booming sounds. They saw fire in the distance as the buildings caught on fire. "No... No... No... No... NNOOO! Why did we have go back to this day of all days!" screamed Cloud looking like he was about to go into a panic as Sora comforted him.

"The day when SOLDIER's greatest found out the truth about his mother and the project that gave birth to him; my hometown fell and the greatest warrior in the world became its greatest threat... This day was Nibelheim's death and his rebirth..." Cloud explained with a bit of a tear and anger in his eyes; ready to get away from this memory at having to relive it again this time in person.

They spotted where the book landed and Sora ran to go get it but the building in front of came on fire. Sora jumped back and stood with his eyes widening at the figure walking through the flame; in his black jacket with silver shoulder pads, long hair and with one hand carrying his massive long Masamune blade was a figure both Sora and Cloud recognised.

Cloud felt rage in his senses when he spotted him and just the vision triggered words in his head:

"_Remember... I will never be a memory!_"

"Sephiroth?" Sora screamed out loud in fearful surprise; he had found him twice but it was still chilling to see him; even more so during a huge rampage. Not like the Sephiroth he had fought before.

Sephiroth looked down at him and stated as calmly as he could in a near mad state "young one; sorry to say that if you are after an autograph; can you please wait until I return with my mother." Sephiroth then held out the Masamune aiming at him and giving him a moment to let Sora run away.

However he didn't notice that he dropped the book; then Cloud charged in as his Buster Sword clashed with Sephiroth Masamune. Cloud was doing his best to try and fight him but Sephiroth was able to keep up at amazing speed.

"Fascinating; you bear Zack's weapon and attire besides the scarf and yet I see the hair, eyes and face of the Cloud boy only older... I wonder how this could be..." Sephiroth stated his madness going down enough to remark before he managed to push him aside. He looked down and noticed the Book and the power radiating off this; "I must come back and see the deal is with you; in the meantime this Book seems special so this could be a token to present to Mother." Sephiroth stated as he continued with his rampage down the buildings.

"We can stop him right now before he finishes off this town, especially since he has the Book... I have beaten him before..." Sora said looking like he was about to go after him but Cloud stopped him tearfully as if he didn't want to stop him. "Is this about the preserving the timeline?" Sora asked and Cloud gave a nod with them not being happy about this; Sora would be thinking that Donald if he was here would be preaching about preserving the timeline as he would 'the World Order'.

Thinking back to the story being told to him earlier Sora asked "So Sephiroth was Shinra's greatest soldier? What is this about his Mum and that project you mentioned?" Cloud sighed as he realised if they are going to go forward then Sora needs to know this story.

"Powerful beings called the Cetra existed and one came to my world long ago ending up dying. Shinra found the corpse of Jenova and hoping she could lead them to the Promise Land; began experiments. Her Cells were used for the forces in SOLDIER to make them super strong. Professor Hojo created their ultimate success by using Jenova cells to experiment with his unborn son still in the womb. When his son was born; Sephiroth was trained from birth and became their greatest." Cloud explained with Sora's mouth wide open.

"That is one of the most messed up and horrible things I have ever heard in my entire life..." Sora muttered and Cloud couldn't disagree with him one bit; much of his innocence will be lost from this story. Well after all he had been through he still kept at it.

"He went to the Mako Reactor where the project was being stored to free her; I followed him to the reactor where I managed to pierce him with his own blade. I thought I had killed him when he was sent down below but his body entered the planet's Lifestream and years later he was able to come back stronger than ever. Had to defeat him again after that and still even then it was not enough to get him out of my life." Cloud continued his explanation and Sora wondered how he would have fared against Sephiroth if he knew about this when he fought him previously.

As they talked most of the citizens were tending to the dead or still in hiding. Barely anyone noticed the Door with no wall out in the open and those who did didn't really care for the terror they were feeling.

"So did he know you and who is this Zack?" Sora asked and Cloud shook his head and looked apologetic; "sorry is it too personal?" Sora asked and Cloud flashed him a smile.

"It's fine; Zack was a friend of mine and a SOLDIER First Class like Sephiroth; I was a mere grunt Soldier but Zack ended up with poisoning of this energy source called Mako and it ended with him disappearing in a portal. He left behind his gear and I was affected; gaining his skills and memories of his training and missions in SOLDIER. I saw him as me; it's a longer story as to how I found all this out but I don't think we have enough time to just stand here and tell stories." Cloud said and Sora felt like he was about to get a headache from all this.

"So this Mako Reactor, do you remember where it is? We could hide there and wait for Sephiroth and get the book there." Sora suggested and Cloud liked the plan. He told Sora to follow him as he sure there was a shortcut they could use without the bridge.

They then ran to the outside of the town with Cloud leading the way.

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal training day for both Riku and Kairi; Kairi herself was not only just starting out but didn't have nearly as much field experience as either Riku or Sora. Still it was nice for the three of them to finally be reunited as once as friends; as said they thought it would be a normal day with them training and Sora off to visit the Radiant Garden.

Then everything changed with the Heartless attacked.

They were caught off guard but Yen Sid was able to direct them to helping get the staff of the Castle to saftey while dealing with the Heartless. It had taken some time to deal with the Heartless in their area and had found Queen Minnie in a secure part of the castle with Daisy. "No need to worry about me; Mickey is out there and I think he found whoever is commanding the Heartless, a servant found a figure ransacking the library..." Minnie explained and they then nodded.

They found the ransacked library and went down the door to see Mickey fighting Xehanort; "Don't worry Mickey we are here to help!" Kairi yelled with Xehanort noticing him. Riku then felt a part of the Darkness that had previously possessed him when he looked upon Xehanort.

"Ah look; the boy who got on the path to Darkness and his little friend; perhaps I shall take care of you both right now and see how your friend Sora reacts when he comes back with my book." Xehanort stated with them angry and worried about where Sora was. They then joined with the fight with Riku managing to fight well with Mickey while Kairi was still struggling as a novice.

After some time Xehanort used a magic seal of Darkness which caught them off guard and kept them in place with them struggling to get out. Only Mickey managed to break the Seal before it could take care of him and he glanced concerned at Riku and Kairi.

He looked and saw that Xehanort had to focus on the seal while fighting him and he seemed to be growing weaker. "_He must still not be at full power since coming back and having to use power to keep the Seal; perhaps I can wear and tire him out..._" Mickey thought as he kept on fighting with Xehanort. He would have to hold out for Sora and Cloud to get back or try and defeat them before then.

Hopefully they are getting on just fine...

* * *

Sora and Cloud had managed to use his Glide ability to help them get through the area without the use of the bridge. They came across the Mako Reactor and entered with Cloud showing them to the area in interest. It was filled with pods and in the center was a door with th sign above it saying "**JENOVA**".

"So are these pods with the other subjects of this Jenova Project?" Sora asked and Cloud just glared at them before Sora noticing a chest in the corner. He couldn't help but open it and found a Summon Orb inside, "I doubt the timeline would mind so much if I bring this back." Sora smiled putting it away and Cloud cracked a smile as well.

"So you were a Shinra soldier but not really a part of the SOLDIER program? Isn't that confusing?" Sora asked and Cloud just shrugged as they heard something and the pods opened and monstrous looking creatures came out of it. Easily the most scary looking monsters Sora had ever seen; more so than the Nobodies and even the Heartless had something cute about them.

They then had to get out their weapons as they had to team up and fight the monsters; they were indeed tough and were wearing themselves out. They then managed to defeat most of them, they barely had enough time to recover when they heard a sound of someone being impaled from outside the door they had come through.

"Of course... Why didn't I remember this... Tifa..." Cloud stated as they went and saw Sephiroth taking the Masamune out of the stomach of a man who felt apart dead to Sora's disgust and rage. They looked and noticed a teenage girl in orange and white clothes with a western hat; looking on in grief and rage. Sora managed to get a good look at the girl's face and his eyes widened when he recognised her. He looked to Cloud and he nodded as if reading his mind; "Her father's dead birthed a hatred for Sephiroth..." Cloud whispered to him.

"So you both got here before me and... You had better not have gone near my Mother..." Sephiroth stated looking their way with barely contained rage. They noticed the young Tia pick up the Masamune and tried to kill Sephiroth but he took it back and pushed her away.

"You don't hurt her!" Sora and Cloud said at once as it looked like they would need to fight to get the Book back. They were both being emotional after seeing this; especially Cloud after revisiting the memory an incident which was the most traumatic moment of one of his two girlfriend's life.


	3. Nibelheim part 2

Cloud lunged forward with the Buster Sword as Sora encouraged Tifa to get to saftey while using fire against Sephiroth with the Keyblade. Due to still being distraught Tifa didn't pay much attention to the boy with the giant key as a sword as she went to hide. Sora and Cloud managed to do send Sephiroth back with their weapons.

"This has become much of a puzzle with the boy with the giant key; but choosing to confront me as such... Do you both truly have a death wish?" Sephiroth asked as Sora and Cloud had to dodge away from an attack by the massive Masamune. Cloud striked at his sword clashed with Sephiroth's as Sora began firing Blizzard at Sora's back.

Cloud managed to get a few good hits at Sephiroth making him grunt for a second as Sora reached in and grabbed the Book from his coat. "Go and find your friend Cloud and get to saftey..." Cloud quickly told the young Tifa leaving her confused as he and Sora ran away back to Nibelheim or at least what remained of it.

Sephiroth grunted as he managed to get up and was keep going forward to the pods to break his mother free. However there was a burning question in his mind as he thought about what had happened

"The crossed paths with SOLDIER's best and only cared about retrieving that book? Where did they come from and what is so special about that book that they would risk their lives fighting me? What is with the boy's Key and how did the other resemble the Cloud boy but older and with Zack's gear? Sorry Mother but for now these questions are eluding me and I need to find the answers..." Sephiroth muttered to himself as he turned and went back to the way of Nibelheim.

* * *

"So... What do you think... will happen with Sephiroth now?" Sora asked concerned as he and Cloud were now exhausting themselves from all of the running and then gliding plus more running they had done since escaping Sephiroth. They had ended up almost knocking over a spiky haired SHINRA soldier so Cloud was thinking about the fact that literally knocking into his past self hasn't destabilised anything.

"Well hopefully he will stick to the script and continue on into the lab; with any luck my past self once he recovers from two strangers knocking into him... He would stab him in the back with his own sword and his falls down a hole to be absorbed into the Lifestream..." Cloud stated as they took a moment to catch their breath once they had gotten back to the door.

"My second time going back to the past through the doors here; would you believe everything in the World used to be in Black and White?" Sora asked trying to lighten the mood as Cloud shook his head. Cloud opened the door as Sora said softly "can't believe what Tifa had to see; at least she has a happy life with you now."

Cloud gave him an appreciative nod as he went through and ended up tripping, Sora was pretty much dragged in by Xehanort who then reached out and had taken the Book.

Sora and Cloud glared at Xehanort with Sora's eyes widening when he saw Riku and Kairi struggling with the Seals; they then went back to work fighting Xehanort with Mickey.

After all the excitement and terror they had just witnessed; it turned out that they had forgotten about the other bad guy they had to worry about...

They struck at him but due to their previous exhaust Xehanort was able to wear them out quick as he striked hard with the No Name Keyblade. Using a strike of Darkness he sent them back and they looked back as with his back to the still open door he lifted up the No Name Keyblade charging up for a big attack.

He was too feeling weared down from the fighting but he smirked at them and told them in a strong gloating voice "after all this time this so ends your journeys; you have fought valiantly and lasted far longer than you should have but I feel that I must take care of all of you now. The Balance between Light and Darkness shall be restored..."

Xehanort's eyes froze as everyone gasped as he was impaled from the back by a particularly long blade before being pulled out; Xehanort's Darkness from his heart escaped from his vessel as it fell down to the ground becoming the body of Terra in a coma. The body fell down and everyone spotted the figure walk out of the door and all color drained from Sora and Cloud's face as they had gotten a good look at Sephiroth as he walked out.

He kneeled down and retrieved the Book from the spot where it had fallen; everyone looked like they wanted to fight as Riku and Kairi were released from their seals. From behind them opened up portals and out came Yen Sid who shouted "you are all too weak to face him right now; we need you get to saftey..."

They were all scared of leaving Sephiroth there but Mickey told them it was better to retreat so they could fight another day. They then hurried through the portal as Mickey, Sora and Cloud helped Riku and Kairi up as well as Terra's body.

They saw that Minnie was there with Daisy, Donald and Goofy; Mickey embraced his wife as Yen Sid told Riku and Kairi they would need to rest for now along with Terra; who might be able to be saved. They saw they were in the Radiant Garden in the castle and there was DiZ the former Ansem. After some time to give Mickey, Sora and Cloud the opportunity for a little rest; DiZ faced them.

"Yen Sid contacted me earlier when he sensed that Xehanort was back and we might have to prepare for what this invasion could mean; we had retrieved the Queen and came here; we were expecting to have to save you from Xehanort but things didn't go according to that fear. An explanation if you please?" DiZ asked as the three sighed.

Mickey explained about Xehanort ransacking the library for a book and then finding a doorway to the time doors. Minnie's eyes widened in despair and then Sora and Cloud slowly relayed what happened when they got through.

"You messed with time? Of course you would without us to guide you!" Donald started squawking with glares coming from Minnie, Sora and Cloud.

"Not their fault Donald as they were only in that position thanks to Xehanort! Father did warn me that the magic of the Doors were not to be messed with!" Minnie chided him and then looked mournfully at Sora and Cloud. "Still what you had to witness..." Minnie said softly and sympathetically.

"Yes, earlier in my days as Ansem I kept the Radiant Gardens separate from the rest of the world; I foolishly did nothing as Shinra rose to power even as I watched. It was only after his defeat after being reawakened did I stop being a coward and open up the Radiant Garden to help the survivors rebuild..." DiZ stated mournfully as Cloud couldn't help but glare as he was never too happy with him after learning that he stood by and did nothing. "Still I kept tabs on the outside world and I was well aware of Sephiroth's reputation as well as the events of that horrible day. I give my sympathies for what you had to deal with but still; Sephiroth in his current state with the Book is something to worry about." DiZ continued on as Sora decided to speak up.

"Does anyone knows what is so special about that book anyway that we went through all that trouble to get back only to lose; Xehanort said that the royal family weren't able to find the power of what he said was a copy of the Book of Prophecies..." Sora asked and then Yen Sid and DiZ grew even more alarmed than before.

"This is indeed troubling..." Yen Sid muttered as he gave an explanation for what they knew of the Book of Prophecies.

* * *

Sephiroth didn't know where they had went but decided he would find out later so he walked up the passageway to the library. Most of the staff in the castle were still in hiding and he didn't notice Xigbar appear to pick up the No Name after retrieving the Dark heart of Xehanort.

Sephiroth upon seeing the state of the library there had a case of déjà vu for the state he had left Professor Hojo's research in. He looked to the book's title and saw it was called the Book of Prophecies; he could feel the Darkness radiating off it and was absorbing it into himself.

He sat down and read and at first it read the events of what was called the Keyblade War; then to his surprise was a complete account of his entire life. It spoke off Jenova coming to the world, Shinra rising to power after finding her, the Jenova Project and his life. There were even details that he had failed to find when studying the research previously, it was all there up to that day but it seemed to omit any mention of the boy with the Key (or Keyblade as he presumed it was known as) or the older boy who resembled Cloud Strife.

The Book told of him coming to find Jenova but falling after being impaled by the Cloud brat; he took a moment before continuing on. He read of his life falling into the Lifestream of the planet; being absorbed and one with it for years before he was finally able to come up with a new form.

He had put together a plan to destroy the world after killing President Shinra only to be foiled by Cloud and the group of terrorists called AVALANCHE; three vessels brought him back only to be defeated once again. A piece of his Darkness clinged to Cloud's own and manifested as an avatar that was defeated.

He wondered how could this Book be so right and wrong at the same time?

To get answers he looked to the scattered books; finding a book of spells that he used his Materia to cast on the room sealing it off from the rest of the castle. He found a book on the Doorways down there and read about how they acted as doorways to different times.

This was the answer; the boy with the Keyblade and the older Cloud Strife had disrupted his timeline by coming back and they had brought him back to their present. To learn of his future defeats and he decided that they must not come to pass.

He had found a book on something called the Realm of Darkness and then went back to looking at the Book of Prophecies; it told of its own power besides looking at things that happened and to come. It could bring forth worlds from other plains of existence.

An idea formed in his head as he decided that he could do a rewrite of his own destiny; be the author of his own story. A story which would lead him to the Promise Land or create a new one...

**Yes in this story the Doors in the Disney Castle operate under the Endgame rules of time travel (forget about the ending making it confusing) where going back and changing things just makes an altered timeline dimension without changing the one you came from.**


	4. Bringing Forth the Unversed

**Here Aladdin and Jasmine were just close friends.**

Deep in the past; Master Xehanort had told his created apprentice Vanitas that Xehanort needs to keep up appearances so he would have to break Ventus in (in the words of Vanitas) in private. However behind Vanitas as they were walking down the halls of the castle a doorway appeared and opened up.

Sephiroth stepped out and using his strength took Vanitas by surprise as he pulled him through the door closing it as he went through. Xehanort was only able to react by looking around and growing angry that he was not able to sense his apprentice.

Sephiroth had pulled Vanitas back through to the stairway with all the doors; "Who are you? Where have you taken me and where is my Master?" Vanitas demanded furiously as he summoned his dark Void Gear Keyblade and pointed it at Sephiroth's neck threateningly. Sephiroth lifted up the Masamune and pushed him back.

"Your so called master only sought to use you as a weapon to create an X-Blade for himself; for who I am you can call me Sephiroth and like you I have been pulled through my place in the timeline and placed here through these doors. I have read about you and what was to happen to you in your destiny; I offer you a chance to rewrite both of our destinies." Sephiroth told him as Vanitas scoffed.

"What do you need me for? You seem pretty strong yourself." Vanitas asked as Sephiroth motioned for him to follow him up to the library. Vanitas followed him back up to the library.

"I had read that at the time that I was pulled from; I was to have my first big failure but it would lead to me becoming one with the Lifestream of my world and grow more powerful than I could possibly imagine. I am now still but a human or as human as I can be; thanks to some reading in the banned section I have found a way to start gaining power but it's a slow process. While I was able to find a way to create portals to other worlds; I can't summon forces of my own. You are the source of the beings known as the Unversed and you can do tasks for me." Sephiroth explained as Vanitas gave a humourless laugh.

"So you need me to make your own army and do your own dirty work; just like Xehanort you plan to make me your puppet. What makes you different?" Vanitas asked as Sephiroth gave him a look in return.

"We are all puppets but I am now able to see the strings and I intended to cut them; unlike Xehanort i won't discard you when I no longer have need for you or turn you into a vessel if needed. I plan to cleanse the Universe as I find the Promise Land; you will be able to have your own world all to yourself. What do you say?" Xehanort asked as Vanitas sighed.

"Not like I have any choice in the moment, so what do you need me to do first?" Vanitas explained and Sephiroth told him of the first part of the plan he had come up with.

* * *

DiZ had allowed Cloud to call Yuffie, Tifa and Aerith over thinking that they deserved to know that the real taken from the past Sephiroth was walking about among the worlds. In the time that it took the three to come here Sora remembered about the Summon Orb he had found and had given it to Yen Sid who activated it for him. Donald was silently not impressed with him bringing something back from the past.

"Are we sure this is entirely bad? I mean this is Sephiroth from before he had been absorbed into the Lifestream; this is him when he was basically human. We defeated him before when he was a powerful god like threat." Aerith said trying to lighten the mood there as she, Tifa and Yuffie were doing their best to hide their fears.

"Even then Sephiroth was always a force to be reckoned with; this is the man who pretty much won the Wutai War and the stories never lived up to how skilled he was. Even vanilla Sephiroth is not to be taken lightly." Cloud said speaking up shaking his head as Sora was looking sympathetically at Tifa who couldn't help but wonder why. "Sorry Tifa; he saw Sephiroth's rampage first hand and before we escaped back to the doors... He saw what happened when he came across your dad..." Cloud said and Tifa was silent for a second as Sora looked down at that.

"I was your age on that day Sora and I have done my best to move forward especially after his defeat and starting a new life; I don't know if the universe is ready for him to be back. The man was a living nightmare..." Tifa muttered to be comforted but Cloud and Aerith with Sora saying he was sorry for what happened and how he is back. "Don't blame yourself as I don't think you let it happen..." Tifa told him trying to remain strong despite what she had learned had happened some time ago.

"But if past Sephiroth is walking about in present day; shouldn't we be concerned about what this could mean about the time stream? Should we be worried about reality or the worlds breaking down? Or should we be worried about the timeline of our world being changed with Sephiroth being taken out of it?" Yuffie asked and had looks of agreement from others but DiZ, Yen Sid and Minnie shook their heads.

"That's not how it works Yuffie; my father had explained to me that the doorways are literal doorways to the past but upon entering through them they split apart into their own universe. When you enter the doorway now becomes a doorway to an altered timeline; it's no longer your past and nothing you can do can change the present that you come back to." Minnie explained and just about everyone had their head hurts from how confusing it had sounded.

"So we don't have to worry about the order of things being threatened or any consequences of a past Sephiroth walking about as a time duplicate? There wouldn't be any consequences if say this past Sephiroth like has a child with Tifa here?" Donald asked with Cloud, Tifa and Aerith now glaring fiercely at Donald not finding what he just said funny in the slightest.

"I think we should go back on the subject of Sephiroth possessing the copy of the Book of Prophecies; undoubtedly he will have learn by now what was to be his fate if his timeline had not been altered. He would most likely seek to rewrite his own story." DiZ said and then motioned to Yen Sid who was working with a special crystal ball.

He then showed them the vision of the crystal ball showing Sephiroth giving some sort of secret orders to Vanitas; "A dark creation of Xehanort who served as the power source of the creatures that were known as the Unversed. It seems that Sephiroth wasted no time in figuring out that with the power of the Doors he could bring forth anyone that he may need..." Yen Sid stated with Mickey definitely recognising the Unversed and Vanitas. "I sense that Sephiroth has put up a seal around the area with the doorways and to the library; for now it would be cut off until I can get a spell ready that can break it but it would take time..." Yen Sid said but then everyone saw that Sephiroth sent Vanitas to a portal.

"I am able to sense and the portal is going to the world where Agrabah is..." Yen Sid said with Sora jumping up in surprise worried about the friends he had there Jasmine, Aladdin, Genie and now Iago... Why was Jasmine the first on his mind?

"I will go with you Sora; I helped you because this mess so we had better take care of it together." Cloud said speaking up with Tifa and Aerith saying they would be willing to be ready to respond themselves if Sephiroth attacked a world. Mickey said he could help with trying to break the seal and asked Donald and Goofy if they can watch over Riku, Kairi and Terra as they recover.

They both gave Mickey a salute and wished Sora luck; DiZ showed them to a special portal to other worlds he had made and was corrupted by Maleficent when the place was Hollow Bastion. Probably helped her master dimensional magic as well. Aerith and Tifa both gave Clouds kisses for good luck as he and Sora passed through the portal which was sent to Agrabah.

* * *

In the palace of Agrabah; Princess Jasmine sighed as she was of course busy with the usual royal duties helping her father the Sultan. He had yet to be able to replace Jafar as his royal vizier so she was helping with the royal work load there. Of course there were her friends Aladdin and Genie helping as well.

The Sultan was allowing her to go out of the Palace more and meet up with Aladdin there; they had some adventures there and Jasmine was learning how to be a bit more acrobatic. She had definitely had a close human friend in Aladdin; despite whispers of the servants wondering if she will want to make him a suitor the truth was he was more like a brother.

Right now she was walking through the marketplace with the Guards and citizens bowing before her as they spotted her to her irritation. Right now she was smiling while looking at Aladdin talking and laughing with a fellow 'street rat' girl he had met called Sadira; she could already tell Sadira was in love with him.

"So are you sure you are not jealous of Sadira here?" squawked a voice as Iago flew in and rested himself on her shoulder to her glare. Despite them welcoming him as a friend; it was still hard getting used to Jafar's old parrot.

"Aladdin is just a friend; the person I would want to be with would not just have to be adventurous and brave like him but would be sweet and funny." Jasmine whispered to him and was becoming irritated when he began smirking at her.

"So would this dream person also have to have spiky hair and weird a giant key? I definitely saw the looks you were giving that Sora kid the last time he was here." Iago taunted him and Jasmine glared at him not wanting to answer. She dare not deny she really liked Sora since despite being a brave warrior who saved her; all the worlds and the other 7 Princesses of Light; he was still a goofy kid who didn't treat her as a Princess as others do.

She could not think about this for long as monsters began appearing with the shocked citizens beginning to scream in danger; Jasmine became instantly afraid of something like this happening again. Were these the Heartless as they didn't seem to be.

The Guards did their best to fight along with Aladdin as some began taking her back to the palace with her doing her best to try and climb and jump through the nearest route back to the Palace. It seemed exhausting and she wondered how Aladdin learned to do it so well.

She managed to get back through the walls and inside only to be attacked and sent to the ground. There was Vanitas who used a spell to trap her with her bemoaning at having become a damsel yet again.

**Since there aren't any fics of it; what do you think of the idea of me trying my hand of writing Jasmine X Sadira?**


	5. Agrabah

Sora and Cloud had arrived at the entrance of Agrabah; Cloud quickly noticed that the desert of this World was flat, immense and most of all he could feel how intense the heat was. "A warning about how hot it would be would have been nice Sora! How are we supposed to focus on the Unversed when the heat is like this?" Cloud complained turning his scarf from a makeshift cape into a makeshift hood.

"Don't worry Cloud, you will get used to it." Sora told him with a smile rushing through the entrance and encouraging Cloud to hurry; Cloud grunted in response as he got his Buster Sword ready and followed Sora. With the heat like this; he would not want to imagine having to fight in it. If he was in this heat in a sand place he would rather it be with Aerith and Tifa on a beach with them in bikinis.

He swears that if he sees a mirage of that image just to torment him then he promises he will find someone or something to take it out on...

They came across the citizens of Agrabah running away or hiding in fear of the Unversed who were clearly attacking; "Come on Cloud let's take care of these guys and try and make sure my friends are safe! Hopefully if a certain peddler is here then he doesn't have blame in what happened this time!" Sora muttered swinging and jump attacking the Unversed that were coming his way; a bit tougher than the usual Heartless he was used to fighting but he was able to handle them.

Cloud was attacking several at once and used his Braver Limit Break attack to take down several at once. He and Sora went back to back with Cloud to take some more down but then came an even larger swarm of them. "Wish I could get Aladdin and the others to help me; if only I still had Genie as a Summon then I could have him here in a second... Wait... Summon!" Sora muttered but then with wide eyes had a hint of realisation as he took out the awakened Summon Orb. "Okay... Here goes nothing..." Sora muttered activating it unprepared for the Summon inside.

For it summoned a large freaky looking dragon who made short work of the surrounding Unversed with Sora's eyes widening; he had experiences with dragons before including Mushu and of course having to fight Maleficent as a dragon but the look of this thing tops them. "A Bahamut; looks like you found quite a handy Summon when we were in the past Sora." Cloud stated with a pleased smile and his arms folded.

Citizens were coming out of their hiding spot and cheering for Sora when they saw the Unversed there taking care of. Then suddenly Sadira walked up to him and greeted "wow, after seeing you from a distance and hearing about you from Aladdin, Genie and Jasmine... I finally get to meet you formally Sora! I'm Sadira." Sora then said hello to her and saw Aladdin with Abu on his shoulder, Iago and Genie go up to them.

"Hi guys; this is my friend Cloud and we came here to take care of the latest problem here. The Unversed..." Sora introduced and they said hello to him as well with Cloud giving a wave.

"I wish it were under better circumstances but this is Sadira and she is my new girlfriend." Aladdin explained and Sora's eyes widened in confusion and muttering about Jasmine. They shook their heads and Genie had a smile on his face as Aladdin said "oh no, Jasmine and I were just close friends Sora. Sorry but what is the deal with the Unversed?"

Sora then gave a brief explanation about it being the result of a time displaced bad guy called Sephiroth and his new time displaced ally called Vanitas who is the source of the Unversed. "Time travel and without having to go 88 mph; great scott Sora!" Genie said transforming into a grey spiky haired man in a labcoat outside a Delorean car (not that they know what it was) with the door opening up. "Or maybe we should reverse the polarity of the neutron flow!" Genie said as now he was outside a blue police box (again, not that anyone knew that) and was now wearing an ensemble of a dark blue business suit with a bow tie; a color coat over it; a fez, a question mark umbrella in one hand, a cricket bat next to his leg and a strange device in his other hand.

After Genie went back to normal Sora then realised something and asked with a hint of dread "wait speaking of Jasmine... Where is she?" They were concerned and said last they saw her she was being led to saftey as the Palace. Fearing for her Sora then went to the direction of the Palace and was followed by everyone.

* * *

Vanitas waited for Sora in the main hallway of the palace of Agrabah; his Unversed had made short work of taking the kingdom for themselves. Not surprising as from what Sephiroth had told him; the royal guard had not done very well against the Heartless. Despite Sephiroth's warning; Vanitas was surprised at how easy this take over was. He wondered if these Guards would be able to catch a simple bread thief.

The Sultan was being caught by several of his Unversed with him thinking he would not be worth the effort of trapping him especially; when he was not a target of him. Princess Jasmine was caught in her seal and just to embarrass her the seal was keeping her captive by arms forcefully hoisted into the air with them cuffed together. Jasmine was remaining defiant and spent every moment of her capture trying to force herself free while glaring at Vanitas' direction.

"You will not get away with this you fiend! My friends will come and we will stop you! You will never rule Agrabah!"Jasmine snapped at him with Vanitas shaking his head and giving a low sigh beneath his helmet. "You don't sound so concerned or are you the over confident type?" Jasmine asked as Vanitas looked up to her direction.

"I am like this in response to your state; do you really think I am seeking to rule over your desert kingdom? I couldn't care less about this place if I tried; I am only here for your role as bait for the Key Bearer. The one you know as Sora." Vanitas explained to her and Jasmine gasped in shock and concern upon hearing Sora's voice from Vanitas. "What's the matter Princess; scared that I sound like your desired knight in shining armor? I bet you will like hearing this: _Jasmine, you are my true love. Will you marry me?_" Vanitas taunted Jasmine in a mocking tone of voice which ignited Jasmine's anger.

"You don't deserve to sound like him and he is a courageous boy who is a strong friend and a great noble warrior, unlike you! You are so much of a coward that you hide behind your helmet. Don't I deserve to know what my captor looks like?" Jasmine snapped and Vanitas gave a dark chuckle.

"If I do show my face without my helmet then how about I give you a kiss? Your first kiss stolen and won't be shared with that Sora boy?" Vanitas asked dryly with Jasmine's face promising great furious retribution if he even tries. They then heard the doors slamming open with Sora charging in first with his Keyblade ready followed by Cloud and the others; Jasmine's eyes perked up upon seeing them and Vanitas looked at their direction.

"Well if it isn't the Key Bearer Sora himself just as I hoped for. The Princess's little friends and Cloud Strife; Sephiroth definitely told me that his destined nemesis would be coming as well. This is a surprise but I want to this to be more one on one." Vanitas stated summoning his Void Gear Keyblade and then came a swam of Unversed that attacked Cloud, Aladdin and the others with them with Sora helping. "Keep his little friend preoccupied but leave Sora to me to fight." Vanitas told the Unversed with Sora chagrining a bit scared and freaked out to hear that Vanitas sounds just like him.

"What's the matter Sora? Scared that you don't have the numbers advantage with your friends preoccupied or are you just not ready to deal with me sounding just like you? Perhaps you are afraid of being defeated in front of your girlfriend?" Vanitas asked as Sora then charged with his Keyblade with Vanitas deflecting and striking back.

Sora was doing his best to use his magic fire, ice and lightning attacks to gain an advantage; realising Jasmine was still up there and wondering if he should prioritise fighting Vanitas first. However he couldn't help it and used a high jump and a carefully aimed slash at the cuffs to release Jasmine. He managed to catch her and helped her to the ground.

They then smiled at eachother with Vanitas shaking his head and exclaimed "so the knight in shining armor manages to free his Princess, you just made a bigger target on her back for me to take down..." Sora then charged at Vanitas warning him not to threatening anyone he cares about.

Jasmine went and got a spare scimitar with it aimed at Vanitas and a fierce glare on her face as the others managing to take care of the surrounding Unversed. Cloud used Braver to take care of the last of them. Vanitas shook his head and caused all the Unversed in the world to disappear as he opened up a portal behind him.

"Feeling scared Vanitas?" Sora taunted but Vanitas remained silent as he walked through the portal and it disappeared. Jasmine went to her father to make sure he was alright and thanked Sora, Cloud and her friends for coming to her rescue. Sora then quickly gave the same abridged story to Jasmine and the Sultan as he did to Aladdin and his friends.

"That... Is a lot to take in..." Jasmine replied unsure for words and looked concerned, "Vanitas told me that he didn't care about ruling Agrabah and was just using me as bait to draw you out." Jasmine told them and this got them puzzled.

"So Sora was the target; then why go through this... Is he and Sephiroth being short sighted or is there some sort of greater plan..." Cloud asked and they didn't know what to say as it was a good point. Still shouldn't underestimate Sephiroth or Vanitas.

When they discussing about how they should leave soon; something came to Jasmine and she spoke up "I want to come with you guys and to learn how I can fight." Everyone was stunned and the Sultan was worried but he turned to her and said "I know you are protective of me father but I want a chance to learn how to protect myself. Multiple times now I have been embarrassed and forced to be a damsel, I want to learn how to fight myself. Plus while I love our kingdom and our citizens with all my heart; I want to chance to experience life outside Agrabah." Jasmine told him pleadingly and Sultan sighed with a nod.

"Are you sure you want to try this Jasmine? I would be happy to bring you with me but Sephiroth is definitely dangerous; you should see what he was up to when we first ran into him in the past." Sora asked concerned and Jasmine nodded fiercely thinking about how she needed to be saved from Jafar and Ansem.

"Take good care of my daughter please Sora." The Sultan said after seeing that Sora and Cloud would be welcome to look after her. Aladdin, Sadira and Genie couldn't help but smirk at the looks that Jasmine and Sora were giving eachother as they waited for another portal to be sent their way.

* * *

In the library Sephiroth had Professor Hojo's neck in his hands holding him up; "Please Sephiroth my son... My greatest success... I am sorry that we had to hide from you the truth about you all your life but suppressing it has helped you be moulded into the greatest of all SOLDIER. People look up to you and there is no reason to..." Hojo begged pleadingly once he was able to talk only for Sephiroth to behead him with the Masamune aimed right under his fist.

Vanitas came back through the portal and walked into the library being more of a mess than it was previously with the bodies of various Professor Hojos littering the place along with the scattered books. "What exactly have you been doing while I was in Agrabah?" Vanitas demanded as Sephiroth threw Hojo's head to the floor.

"Professor Hojo my father and the one behind the Jenova Project; I have been going to visit my world in the past and have brought Hojo from various timelines here to face my wrath. I won't lie as it has giving me the most true joy I have ever experienced in my life." Sephiroth explained as Vanitas was open mouthed behind his helmet.

"Xehanort may have been a fool but I don't think he would have wasted the power to go to the past in order to indulge pettiness like this!" Vanitas exclaimed wanting to hit something but Sephiroth faced him again.

"I am focused on the plan that I set forth and this was just for a little cathartic fun." Sephiroth told him but saw Vanitas pointing to the bodies. "Don't worry about them as when we are done with this Castle; these bodies will the problem of the castle's custodians." Sephiroth told him as he then explained how he was doing work with the portals to the Realm of Darkness. Of course he didn't know what it would lead to...

**I will admit as part of the Genie gags about time travel; I was going to have him become dressed as Cher from the **_**If I Could Turn Back Time**_** music video (you are very most welcome for that mental image, also true story I first became aware of that song and video after seeing the cutaway gag near the end of Family Guy: Stewie Griffin the Untold Story) but then I realised that people may not realise or get the joke from the description alone.**


	6. Ninja of Love

Another portal opened up and Sora, Cloud and Jasmine went through to be greeted by Yen Sid and DiZ who were waiting for them; "We had been watching and noticed you would be bringing a friend over. I welcome you to the Radiant Garden, Princess Jasmine for this is Master Yen Sid and you may call me DiZ." greeted DiZ with a bow and to which Jasmine returned.

"Well thank you for welcoming here; I hope that I can learn how to better defend myself here." Jasmine replied as Sora asked if they can check on Riku and Kairi. Jasmine definitely recognised Kairi's name but not Riku; Yen Sid showed them to a room where inside Goofy and Donald were watching over Riku and Kairi who were awake but looked weak as they were lying in their beds. Terra was still unconscious himself. Sora a sad smile and a thumbs up to their directions but Jasmine held back a gasp and a shocked look on her face.

Cloud and Sora looked concerned as she then ran to the other side of the hall with Sora and Jasmine looking on concerned. Sora then ran after her and asked if something was wrong. "Riku; I recognised him. He was the one who kidnapped me for Maleficent; I had nightmares ever since..." Jasmine replied slowly and a look of horror reached Sora's face as he never thought of this.

"So sorry about that Jasmine; Riku at the time had gone off the deep end and had allowed himself to fall into darkness when he was obsessed with finding Kairi... He attacked me before and I ended up forgiving him... I ended up forgetting about it but I don't think you have. Sorry..." Sora told her apologetically but Jasmine shook her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Sora; you were not responsible for his actions. I can understand if you patched things up and I hope he will be alright with Kairi but I don't know if I can forgive him myself..." Jasmine replied and Sora made a mental note to make sure that Riku apologises to Jasmine himself later. "So you think you can help me learn how to fight?" Jasmine asked deciding to change the subject. Sora nodded and DiZ showed them to an arena set up in the castle that they can use.

It was big and Sora walked to the middle with Jasmine holding the scimitar she had brought with her and Sora summoned her Keyblade; "So you think you can teach me how to fight like how you were taught to fight?" Jasmine asked only to be taken aback. Jasmine asked making the best stance she could do.

"Well actually... While Phil in the Coliseum helped with some training afterwards, I never actually got that much training with the Keyblade when I started. I just got it and had to fight with it afterwards; it helps that growing up my friends and I had wooden sword fights all the time." Sora explained and Jasmine was surprised that he had to start out with no official formal training.

Sora and Jasmine then started out striking their blades with Jasmine being disarmed and Sora showing her how to get a stronger grip and better use her strikes plus defensive attacks. After some time she had managed to get a hang of it. "Good job Jasmine, I bet you will be a big help against Sephiroth and Vanitas." Sora told her with a smile and Jasmine smiled at the compliment.

"So did you bring back a dancer or something Sora?" asked a voice and they jumped when they saw a familiar figure jump from her vantage point to go and meet them. It was Yuffie smiling at them while Jasmine was glaring. Cloud went to meet them.

"Not funny Yuffie; Jasmine this is my friends Yuffie Kisaragi and Yuffie this is Princess Jasmine of Agrabah. She is coming with us as she wants to learn how to fight." Sora introduced them and while Jasmine held onto her glare for a second; she then gave a welcome smile to Yuffie whose smile was cheeky.

"Well I hope you have room for one more; I had given some thought about Sephiroth from the past being here and well... Well if the real deal is here then I want to help because I definitely have bad blood with the real Sephiroth." Yuffie explained looking dour to Sora and Jasmine's confusion. Yuffie nudged Cloud asking him to explain for her.

"Yuffie comes from Wutai; after Shinra won the Wutai Wars mainly thanks to Sephiroth and their superior army her homeland lost a lot of its prestige and tradition. She hopes to build it back up." Cloud explained and Sora and Jasmine blinked looking at them apologetically.

"It's fine but it means that it will be me, Cloud and you two lovebirds; I saw how you looked at each other." Yuffie stated but then Sora and Jasmine's cheeks reddened and Yuffie was secretly not very pleased to see it despite her teasing. "_Yes I see it and want to keep an eye on it; didn't really realise how much I liked the brown haired dweeb until I saw him again and remembered who he was. So what if this Jasmine is more beautiful; taller and is a princess... I can fight better and I am sure I can impress Sora when he sees my ninja moves in action when we are not fighting in the Coliseum..._" Yuffie thought and Cloud looking at her reaction to Sora and Jasmine realised instantly what was going on.

"_Hope Sora isn't clueless enough to realise he now has two girls liking him; I was able to catch on myself when both Tifa and Aerith both liked me even if I didn't know what to think of it at the time._" Cloud thought as Yen Sid went down and told them the portal is ready to send them to the next world where Vanitas is invading with the Unversed. They sprung into action as the four went up the stairs.


	7. Camelot part 1

**For the timeline here in this universe; a version of Advent Children happened that was about a few months after Final Fantasy VII. Plus I want to make it so that someone trapped out their world when it was taken and then sent to Traverse Town; that time keeps them as they are.**

They got to the top of the stairs and Yen Sid greeted them as he said that the portal was ready for them; "Be careful out there in the land of Camelot and seek out Merlin; for this will be the world that he had came from." Yen Sid explained to them and this made Sora and Yuffie stand up straight as they knew Merlin. The four of them went through the portal ready.

They saw they were in some sort of woods outside a cottage that looked like it had a big hat on it; it made Sora think that it should be something that came from Wonderland. They had no time to dwindle as of course the Unversed were there to attack.

Sora helped Jasmine fight off some while Yuffie was keeping at a distance and throwing stars at them with Cloud fighting several at once with the Buster Sword. "Wow, I almost forgot how good you were Yuffie!" Sora complimented Yuffie and she beamed at that. Jasmine looked a little jealous and Yuffie noticed and gave her a gloating look on her face.

"Ah yes; the young Wutai Kunoichi; nice to see you, the Princess and it is especially nice to see you Sora and Cloud now that I know who you both are now." Said Sephiroth's voice and they turned around and glared at the image of Sephiroth coming out of a portal. "Don't be alarmed I am not here to fight as I just wanted to speak to you. I have Vanitas taking care of things at the castle here; you should get on it as I believe he will have your friend Merlin and the King hostage there." Sephiroth stated a mocking look on his face.

"Not here to fight and relying on your new minion to carry out your plans? Not what I expected from Shinra's greatest SOLDIER or does it turn out that your reputation is actually just overbuilt hype?" Yuffie scoffed as Cloud and Sora asked her not to take him lightly.

"I am not as strong as I would have become if my future wasn't changed and I was able to enter the Lifestream. Even me as my stronger self wasn't able to stop you and your little friends so I need to adjust my plans. I plan on growing the Darkness inside me and becoming stronger; as it stands now I think Vanitas would be more powerful than me and I don't doubt he could very well defeat me on a one and one fight right now." Sephiroth replied and they were taken aback that Sephiroth was able to have some sort of humbleness; acknowledging that his ally was currently stronger than him.

"I have my own plans and Vanitas will help; once I have become stronger I plan to become one with my future self! Once we have become one; we shall erase his past and my future failures." Sephiroth said going back through the portal summoning more Unversed. They wondered what he meant by his words but they would have to think on that later.

They began fighting the Unversed and was able to take care of them; when they were done Jasmine pointed to a figure inside the cottage and they went inside and found a red headed girl in a dress looking afraid. "Don't worry; the Unversed as taken care of." Cloud told her softly as she nervously got up and went up to them. "So is this your home?" Cloud asked and the girl shook her head.

"No, I don't actually have a home really... I had one among the trees but... I came across this place and I was messing about with potions and spell books... I went to hide when the monsters appeared." The girl explained and they all felt sorry for her. They introduced her names and asked who she was; the girl looked like she was panicking and glanced at a book and said "well... I'm Guinevere."

They were weirded out and Sora gave a friendly smile and told her "well you can come with us and we can protect you if the Unversed comes back. We are going to save the King here and maybe we can ask him if he can find you a home." Sora offered and she was excited.

"Thanks so very much; I was trying to find this one boy in particular I had met but maybe the king can help." Guinevere replied as she looked like she was having trouble getting up on her feet so Sora helped her. They walked out but were weirded out when she looked as though she was not used to walking.

"Sora is some fellow; he sees a stranger and instantly wants to help, as if he wasn't appealing enough." Yuffie whispered to Jasmine who happily angered but then they shared a look. "Okay whatever our feelings on Sora; doesn't mean we can't be friends either can it?" Yuffie asked Jasmine and sighed as she nodded; their failed attempts to hide their feelings for Sora were definitely caught on by the other.

They walked up the path leading to the Kingdom of Camelot and saw an overweight redheaded man in armor and a goatee run up to them on a horse; "warriors; you have to help please! Monsters have invaded the kingdom and castle... My sons are inside and one of them is King Arthur himself! A ruffian in armor has my older son Kay under some sort of spell! I'm Sir Ector and I have gone to get more help as our forces have been overwhelmed!" The man begged them with Sora and Cloud reassuring him that they will take care of it.

As they walked on Jasmine helped Guinevere who looked like she was losing balance with her walking; she gave Jasmine a grateful smile but Jasmine was weirded out when she saw that she was trying to eat an acorn. "_This is weird; I would chalk it up to the magic in that cottage affecting her balance but she seems like she is not used to walking on legs... Is there something that Guinevere is not telling us?_" Jasmine wondered as they marched on.

**I will tell you that this may not be accurate to the Arthurian legends for reasons that will be obvious; but it's not like Disney had been faithful to legends themselves. I mostly know Guinevere from a British cartoon called King Arthur's Disasters which starred the late great Rik Mayall (I mostly know him from the hilarious old BBC sitcom Bottom; buying the complete series DVD at an indoor sale that this centre place was holding one year was the best £2 that I had ever spent) and I won't trust it's accuracy to the legend either.**


	8. Camelot Part 2

**Sorry if this is fast paced.**

They got to the kingdom of Camelot and fighting their way through the Unversed with Guinevere safely at the back. They charged through into the castle and saw a possessed looking red haired man swinging about a sword. "That's Kay my son! Please see if you can spare him..." cried Ector as Sora and Cloud then began fighting against Kay using superior skills and numbers.

Kay looked like he was struggling against them and so Jasmine managed to hit him in the back with the handle of her scimitar. This distracted Kay long enough for Yuffie to send him back with her ninja stars. "Nice teaming up there guys!" Sora told them with Cloud nodding and Yuffie sharing a high five with Jasmine. Sora then saw Kay go back to normal and he helped him up asking if he was alright.

"You sound that that weird knight guy... How do I know you are not him out of your armor?" Kay asked accusingly as Jasmine and Yuffie pushed Sora to the back of them protectively while glaring at Kay.

"Calm down son; while I don't deny these outsiders are funny looking, they came to help, got you back to normal and I expect you to show some gratitude!" scolded Ector as Kay then gave an apology. Kay then had them follow him to the main hall and opened the door.

There was Vanitas waiting with his Void Gear Keyblade with a blonde haired boy with an oversized brown and red robe; "So is he a prince or something? Where is this King Arthur?" Sora asked with similar sentiments to his friends but Ector and Kay gave them a look. Their eyes widened at realisation once they understood.

"This is a joke right? He can't possibly be king, the shrimp..." Yuffie asked but was slapped by Ector warning her to show respect to Camelot's King. Yuffie looked like she wanted to argue back was stopped by Cloud who said they needed to focus.

They went in and just as Vanitas noticed them Sora decided to bring out his Bahamut summon and it definitely sent Vanitas back. "A little warning next time would be appreciated Sora..." snarked Cloud as he and the others jumped and Sora looked back apologetically. Kay and Ector were definitely shaken and were muttering about black magic.

"Well if it isn't Sora and his friends again and this time not only has he brought his damsel back but the ninja girl as well. Tell me; how is the great Wutai nowadays?" Vanitas asked looking at them with Jasmine and Yuffie glaring harshly at his words. Vanitas barely noticed that Guinevere had rushed in and helped Arthur to saftey. "No worries, just like the Princess the wart of a king is of no concern to me. My only concern is continuing on from where we started Sora." Vanitas said as Sora charged in and locked Keyblades with Vanitas.

Cloud managed to help with his Braver attacks as Sora and Vanitas continued to fight; with Vanitas becoming faster and stronger but Sora feeling more determined to fight back. Jasmine when she had an opening striked as well with Yuffie fighting from a distance with her stars.

After some time another portal opened up and Vanitas went through taking the Unversed with him; "He always wants to fight but keeps retreating before we are finished. What is his deal?" Sora wondered as they checked to make sure they were okay. Ector and Kay went to check on Arthur and Ector was shouting that they must have a feast to celebrate.

Sora and his friends were invited and they didn't want to be rude to their guests by turning them down.

Sora was happy enough to greet Merlin when he came; apparently he was off trying to find offensive spells to help but Ector was not exactly happy with his performance. Once it was getting ready Merlin and Arthur were congratulating Sora when he remembered Guinevere and said that she was looking for a home.

Arthur looked at her curiously with her nervous and asked "I don't know why but I have the feeling that we met before..." Guinevere was silent and gulping but Merlin looked suspicious.

"You say that you found her in a cottage that looked like this and there were explosions inside?" Merlin asked inquisitively showing a puff of magic smoke showing the cottage they were at. The group nodded and Arthur definitely recognised the cottage. "So tell me has anything seemed unusual about her at all?" Merlin asked and the group was silent but it was Yuffie who wanted to speak up.

"I kept getting the feeling she didn't know how to walk as a human and I did saw her eating acorns..." Yuffie explained with the group shaking their heads but Arthur had his mouth wide open. She looked at Guinevere and she nodded.

"Sorry... I couldn't stop thinking about you and I heard of the witch's cottage... I thought I get see you again if I was human... Mother encouraged me to at least try since she saw how i was feeling... I got turned and I chose the name out of a book..." Guinevere said and Arthur was silent but smiled at her.

"You are welcome to stay here at the castle Guinevere." Arthur told her and she was excited but it just let Sora, Cloud, Jasmine and Yuffie utterly baffled. "You see Merlin is my magic teacher and for a lesson he turned us into squirrels; she saved me and she didn't take it well when we turned back..." Arthur explained to their shock.

"Just when you thought that you heard of or have seen everything..." Cloud muttered as they just sat back. Soon came the big feast and Jasmine couldn't help but nudge Sora (him sitting next to both Yuffie and Jasmine) over the look Guinevere was giving Arthur.

"Isn't she a squirrel previously?" Sora asked not sure what to think but Jasmine just smiled at told him not to think about it too hard; maybe when they were older Guinevere could be his queen. They just tucked into the feast before they would have to leave.

**Yes ever since I first saw Sword in the Stone on the TV; I felt sorry for the girl squirrel. I thought the movie would end with her becoming human but it wasn't so, plus I think i saw at least one story with her becoming human. I know this raises questions and implications but I think I can get by with Disney logic. It's not as bad as this sketch from Robot Chicken where Bambi's mum actually ran away to be with a man and they had a kid. Plus darkly hilariously enough the sketch actually has one of the happiest endings a Robot Chicken sketch can get. Wonder how Seth Green gets by with his creation ruining childhoods?**


	9. The Night

**Sorry for the wait but here I am again; anyone can tell me what you think of ReMind please? I have it but I quit after a minute due to seeing I wouldn't be ready. The first thing you do is being against a stronger version of the game's bonus boss... who I have yet to beat the normal version off. I got him down to 2 bars of health on my last attempt which was my best so I will have to level up Sora before trying again.**

Sora, Cloud, Jasmine and Yuffie got through the portal for them after the feast was done; "That was the start of what could be a cute love story, as long as you don't put much thought into it or how it started..." Yuffie muttered but then they saw that Sora was being pulled into a hug by a worried looking woman.

"We brought your mother here Sora and let her know what is happening now." DiZ explained as Sora was assuring his mother that he was alright, which was something that he had to do a lot of since he first came home after becoming a Key Bearer. Yuffie was laughing; Jasmine was giving a smile at the nice moment while Cloud was being amused. "I see you all have been through quite a day and I have extra rooms here so you can stay as we can feel Sephiroth is now quiet at the moment." DiZ told him and they thought they would be tired as well.

Yuffie decided to kiss Sora on the cheek to his absolute redness, "a little friendly goodnight kiss." Yuffie told him smirking with various amounts of amusement to those assembled. Jasmine felt a little jealous and then gave a kiss to Sora's other cheek with more amusement and Sora's mother playing close attention.

Sora was led to his room while Jasmine and Yuffie went to a room where they would be staying. They lied down on the beds that were next to eachother and then faced eachother. "You like Sora too." Yuffie said phrasing it as just a statement and not any question since they both silently realised the other liked Sora and made it clear with a statement, Jasmine sighed as she gave a nod. "Don't blame you as Sora is an absolute dork and a doofus in a charming way; you put the cute adorable dork and merge him with the brave hero and you get a guy that any girl would like." Yuffie continued on as Jasmine gave a frown.

"How do you want us to go about this; I don't want to hamper anything including any potential friendship by fighting over a boy and I will say that I despite feeling like a prize to be won by the possible suitors I have been forced to meet in my life so I don't want Sora to feel like one too. Plus how about if Sora doesn't like us that way." Jasmine asked and Yuffie chuckled.

"I think I am pretty adorable, I can impress him with my ninja skills and if I put the moves on him in my ninja gear, I think I can make him putty in my hand." Yuffie stated as Jasmine looked amused. "As for you; from what I can see of you Princess is that you are kind and fierce and plus beautiful. If you put the moves on I bet you can make Sora putty as well; especially in your little belly dancer outfit." Yuffie said as Jasmine was showing that she was not amused at all by her crack at her attire.

"So when the time comes we can tell Sora about how we feel but how do we tell him without pressuring him? Like if he decides if he has to choose between us? I can accept if he just wants to be friends but what if he does want to start a relationship but can't decide with who." Jasmine asked concerned and Yuffie just laughed.

"I will be hurt if Sora doesn't like me; I will either accept it or just give it time. Your next concern is no concern at all. If he thinks he has to choose between us then we just tell him that he doesn't have to choose between us." Yuffie replied and Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "I am totally serious about this; you know Cloud? He is with both our friends Tifa and Aerith and he loves them both with them loving him. So the snarky one who projects the image of a bad boy rebel is with the beautiful flower girl and the tough tomboy. We just have to make sure that he doesn't exhaust himself in being a relationship with both of us. Cloud did so and I laughed so hard when I saw him being brought to his bed to rest and have a talk with him." Yuffie explained and Jasmine thought it over.

"Well if it comes to that, I guess it might be something to keep in mind." Jasmine said as they then both got ready to go to sleep.

"You want to go spy on Sora and see how cute he is while sleeping." Yuffie asked but was then hit by a pillow from a really unamused Jasmine. "You really need to take a joke Princess..." Yuffie muttered before going to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter of me failing the Bechdel test.**


	10. The Next Morning

In their room Yuffie was up first and watched as Jasmine got up first; "rise and shine from your beauty rest Princess as I am sure that you are not used to wake up without your endless army of servants attending to yours needs in order to prepare you for the day." Yuffie told her with a smirk and was met with another pillow to the face from Jasmine as she had gotten up. "Come on Jasmine; liven up as we are going to be travelling with Sora and Cloud. Plus not only that but remember us talking last night about how we might be sharing a boyfriend?" Yuffie asked to the glare that Jasmine was giving her.

"Hope you can stop referring to Sora as if he was a possession." Jasmine told her in a serious tone and Yuffie sighed as she crossed her arms with a slight nod. "But if we are going to be friends then I can take you to visit Agrabah and meet Rajah; he is my pet tiger and about the only real friend I had for the first part of my life. He is incredibly protective of me though." Jasmine told her with a smirk and chuckled at the brief look of fear that Yuffie gave.

They got to the door and there was Mickey there to greet them and used a spell to make their clothes as good as new as they then showed them to the main room. There were Sora and Cloud there watching as they saw Riku and Kairi up and arguing with DiZ and Yen Sid. "Good Morning Yuffie, Jasmine... about what's going on... Riku and Kairi are up but DiZ and Yen Sid said they still need time to recover and they are trying to convince them to let them come with us." Sora explained as they watched Kairi and Riku relucantly relent.

They then noticed them and Kairi was eagerly running up to Jasmine; "Princess Jasmine! I still remember it despite it feeling so long ago! Glad to see you and your world alright!" Kairi said excitedly with Jasmine happy to meet with the fellow Princess of Heart. Riku greeted Jasmine politely but jasmine frowned, "Princess Jasmine, do you remember Riku?" Kairi asked as Jasmine had her head down.

Riku and Kairi looked puzzled as Sora began comforting Jasmine as Riku demanded to know why is she acting like this. "I am acting like this because I remember that you were the one working with Jafar and had me kidnapped for Ansem!" Jasmine shouted with Riku and Kairi having their eyes widening with Kairi's mouth wide open.

Riku then began spluttering out apologies but Jasmine sighed saying she just needs some space. Riku and Kairi then left quietly with them wishing the group especially Sora luck. Sora's mother was there to wish them luck as the group was called to gather round by Yen Sid, DiZ and Mickey. "Sephiroth and Vanitas are being quiet but I still have found dark activity happening. Unfortunately the activity is coming from a place that I know all too well so I can't stress how careful that you have to be due to how unpredictable this place. It's called the Castle of Illusion and it was the home of an Evil Witch called Mizrabel." Mickey explained seriously showing them a picture from a book.

Their eyes widened and Sora asked "are you sure she is called Mizrabel as she looks like Maleficent only without the green skin." Mickey gave a weird chuckle as he saw the other three noticed how similar they looked.

"I suppose that she does look like Maleficent and while not as powerful or dangerous; she was still a dangerous threat. She kidnapped Minnie during a time when we were dating and I had to rescue the castle and defeat Mizrabel to save my future Queen! Mizrabel was after her youth and beauty so she wasn't the one with the big goals but I can't imagine her home being any less dangerous." Mickey explained as they four nodded as the portal was opening up for them.

Sora's Mother wished Sora well and asked that he take care of himself; while also wondering silently if she should have a talk with her son's friends soon. They then got ready and went through to take them to the Castle of Illusion.

**Okay today was the first day of the virtual nigh lockdown here in the UK and that was just perfect for me as today was the UK release day of Disney Plus! Really enjoying it so far. I don't think I was the only one to have this reaction but I was shocked when before the Onward movie there was a short of the Simpsons but I couldn't complain as it reignited my years dormant love of the Simpsons and mostly today I was continuing to reignite my love for the show. I was also looking at the Marvel properties on the Service like the Avengers anime (yes there was one) and the 90s Spider-Man cartoon. Also today I learned of the existence of the Shaggy D.A. and honestly I still have trouble believing it.**

**Though I am a casual Star Wars fan; I was annoyed a bit when I saw for some reason right now they only have the first two episodes of the Mandalorian so we will have to wait a few weeks for the others. Admitingly I was not one of those super hyped for the show (Ahsoka being in the next season may change that).**

**Also at this moment the Aladdin Animated Series is not available yet and it's something that must be rectified as soon as possible. Plus do you know that apparently they are doing a Gaston and LeFou spin off of the live action Beauty and the Beast remake for the service. Admitingly the idea has more merit than the planned spinoff about Prince Anders from the Aladdin remake (the Prince Achmed replacement as I am sure that hardly anyone remembered him).**


	11. Castle of Illusion part 1

The four arrived at the door of the dark looking Castle of Illusion and Jasmine was shivering with fright as they entered and looked through the creepy looking dark hallways and the rows of doors. "Anyone else getting freaked out by this? I think I am getting flashbacks to being in Ansem's castle..." Jasmine asked getting a bit scared and shivering before Sora put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry Jasmine, we will be here for you and there is nothing that we can't handle together. Besides I have gotten used to dark castle by now." Sora told her with a reassuring smile which Jasmine gave an appreciative look. Cloud was looking around but then they saw Yuffie open the first door to look in. They ran after her as she went in but were stunned to see what was inside.

They saw they were now in a dark forest and they looked behind as the door which seemed to be connected to no wall now closed and then disappeared. "So this must be why this place is called the Castle of Illusions... We will have to be on our toes here..." Cloud said as they got their weapons ready as they walked forward.

"Oh great another dark forest... It's not like that we didn't already have to go through one yesterday..." Yuffie muttered underneath her breath as they went forward until they came across walking wooden tree stumps with evil looking faces, arms and legs.

Though stunned they went forward to fight with their weapons; Sora and Cloud were doing well with their weapons while Yuffie went up a tree to start firing her ninja stars at them and Jasmine got her scimitar stuck in one. After trying to pull it out with little, Yuffie pointed to falling apples from the trees and shouted to her jokingly "why don't you use them as ammunition."

Jasmine thinking quickly got a hand full and then began throwing them at the stumps taking them down, she got her scimitar back and saw that Yuffie was stunned and she muttered "I... was suggesting that as a joke and I didn't actually think that it would work! Wow what lame monsters, illusions or not..." Jasmine shook her head at this.

There was down to one monster and Yuffie jumped down on it landing on its equivalent to a head causing it to disappear and she shouted "Yahoo!" They looked at her and she sheepishly said "sorry, just felt right to say it after that. Maybe it would have worked better somehow if I had a red hat and blue overalls..." They blinked at the oddly specific statement but they just kept going on.

Sora looked to the group happy to be with them; Cloud was useful as an experience warrior who had to deal with the real Sephiroth before. However he was mostly thinking about Jasmine and Yuffie. Yuffie was definitely mischievous and a bit of a prankster but he actually didn't mind as she was kind of fun to be around and cute. Plus Jasmine was beautiful kind, warn and fierce when she needed to be.

He could definitely feel love as in for someone more than a friend but who was it for? He had no time to dwindle as they came across a cliff next to a wall with giant spider webs on it with giant spiders (that was jsut smaller than them and would be about Mickey's size) hanging on webs. Floating about were giant leaves and they were just stunned.

"Okay wasn't expecting that... Feels like we have shrunk so how do we do this... Yuffie!" Sora asked as Yuffie just went ahead and used her ninja speed and agility to jump across the leaves; the three then sighed as they decided that they would just have to follow her example.

Cloud went first and then Sora, Jasmine cleared her breath as she then ran and jumped herself; it continued with them using their weapons to scare the spiders away. Jasmine however at one point caught scared by a spider as she was jumping causing her to fall but Sora caught her hand. He then managed to pull her up with her giving him a grateful smile and he blushed.

"Let's get going lovebirds and catch up with the impatient Wutai Kunoichi." Cloud told them with them being embarrassed as they soon got to the ledge where Yuffie was waiting for them. They gave her a glare and she shrugged as they went forward and came across a floating red gem.

Hesitantly Sora took it and then came a new door appeared and they went through seeing that they were back in the castle. They looked around and heard a dark voice say "**Be gone or else you won't like to deal with me.**" They saw a shadowy figure that before they could get a good look at went through another door.

"That must be the darkness here, let's go!" Sora said as they got through to the door and opened it. They went hesitantly went through wondering what the Castle would take them next...

**I have played the 3D remake of Castle of Illusion and I liked it but was disappointed when I unlocked the magician's outfit and saw that it wasn't the Sorcerer's Apprentice attire like I thought it would be. The original game is also available on the Sega Mega Drive Mini (Sega Genesis Mini for those in the US).**


	12. Castle of Illusion part 2

They went through the door wand were taken aback when they saw that they were now in what looked like a huge a bedroom, there were now what appeared to be human sized toy nutcracker soldiers marching about and there were large wooden blocks stacked on top of eachother.

"You can't be serious... This castle has already now hit my last nerve..." Cloud muttered as they went forward and got their weapons ready when the soldiers attacked. Yuffie got on top of one of the wooden blocks and tried jumping on their heads (or rather wooden hats) to attack just like the stump monsters and it worked just as well.

Sora and Jasmine were back to as some more cornered them and they found giant bowling ball sized marbles (not that Jasmine knew what they were) and it seemed they worked as projectiles as well. Soon the nearby soldiers were done with so they went forward; they looked and saw the shelves looking like they were platforms so they had to climb up the blocks to get to them.

It took some time but they were able to get up (with Yuffie having the easiest time doing so) and deal with the soldiers there, "Sora, you think Jasmine should be at home here since she maybe a doll to you?" Yuffie asked as Sora was red in the face but Jasmine told Yuffie to cut it out.

They then saw there were toy ships in the air hanged together by string so they had to work together to jump to them with Cloud shouting to keep an eye on Yuffie so she doesn't try to go up ahead again. Yuffie glared at him but when they were up at a shelve they went forward.

Sora was smiling at Jasmine and Yuffie and they smiled at him in return with him going a bit redder in the face. "So when are you going to ask either of them out?" Cloud asked him and Sora then began muttering about them just being friends and they don't like him like that and vice versa. "You are fooling no one Sora, especially a guy with two girlfriends himself. I was ignoring the signs that Aerith and Tifa were giving me at first because I was focused on other things. You seem to be just naive and clueless." Cloud told him and Sora glared at him for the insult.

"Come on Cloud be real, Jasmine is a princess and Yuffie is a free spirited ninja. How could they possibly see anything romantic in me?" Sora replied and Cloud shook his head.

"Oh yeah; a total adorable dweeb with the spirit and heart of a warrior... A total turn off for any girl..." Cloud snarked sarcastically which Sora glared at him for. "Look Sora, don't put yourself down, think about it how you like them and I will help you with anything you need." Cloud told him and Sora was silent but then had no time to dwindle as they saw that they had come across a large magician's hat.

They looked down and hesitantly jumped through and they came across a floating void with giant playing cards that were moving about and were in a line, hesitantly they jumped through it feeling how odd all it was. After some time they had gone through and came across a gloating Yellow gem. They took it and then came another door.

"After we are done with this adventure, I will be thinking about coming back here just to burn it down to the ground..." Cloud muttered but then they saw a shadow figure appear at the door with them shocked.

"**I told you all to stay away!**" the figure thundered as the figure went through the door. Quickly they went through the door and were back in the corridor and they figure faced them and appeared in the figure's hand was a Keyblade?

The four hesitantly got their weapons ready to face them and the figure transformed into a pale skinned and pale blue short haired girl in her late teens. "Who are you?" Sora asked hesitantly and the figure glared at them.

She then readied her Keyblade to attack them and said "**I was once called Aqua and you should have heeded my warnings and will now pay the price!**"

**Last chapter I so regret not including the bit in the game's remake with the multiple signs that change and take Mickey into a circle. Also FF7 Remake is released and I still can't play it yet since I had to turn my pre-order into a delivery one and it hasn't arrived yet.**


	13. Castle of Illusion part 3

Aqua then jumped through the air and glided in place before striking down at the four with them barely able to dodge. "Were you with the Organisation XIII?" Sora asked using his Keyblade to block several strikes that Aqua was sending his way.

Aqua then began fending off attacks coming from Jasmine's scimitar and then Yuffie's throwing stars, "**I am someone who was left to herself to suffer in the Realm of Darkness, a cost of trying to stop the worlds from being plunged into Darkness by Master Xehanort!**" Aqua replied with him and Cloud being taken aback by the mention of Xehanort.

Cloud striked in with his Buster Sword and sent Aqua back with his Braver attack, "**You look different as do your weapon but still... You remind me of Zack...**" she muttered and Cloud was taken aback that she knew of his old friend. Sora then took the distraction and used his Bahamut summon which was able to send Aqua back and she was starting to look like she was tiring out with the Darkness inside her growing stronger.

"Aqua, listen... Whatever happened to you that Realm of Darkness... We can take you back to somewhere where we can help you, Xehanort is not a problem and I am sorry for what you must have gone through in there but you have help now..." Sora told her extending a hand but Aqua striked in with several magic attacks and clashes with her Keyblade with Cloud and the girls looking concerned at Sora.

"**I am long past the point where anyone can help me, you should have helped yourselves by leaving me alone when you had the chance. You don't fight like you have been trained properly while I have been training my entire life and I achieved the Mark of Mastery. Tell me, what is your name?**" Aqua asked standing closer as if she was going to strike a killing blow.

"I'm Sora and it doesn't matter if I am a master or not! I will always help someone who needs it!" Sora replied and Aqua was taken aback with her face showing a look of shocked recognition of the name before going back into a fighting stance. Sora managed to get up and kicked Aqua back before fighting back with his Keyblade.

Aqua was finding it harder to fight back against a four on one attack and so Sora managed to take her down with a well aimed strike. Aqua roared as she got up and they had to dodge as Aqua send out a blast of darkness before going to her knees.

They found the Darkness leaving her to her shock as her hair became more Dark blue and her skin becoming normal, they went to catch her and check on her as she flashed them a grateful smile. "I... I came here to exile myself due to the Darkness that was now inside of me that I couldn't control. I sensed the Darkness in this place and I hoped it would consume me but it seemed to have absorbed it after you fought it out of me... Thank you..." They smiled at her as they helped her up.

The five then got out of the door with Yuffie and Cloud in particular more than happy to leave the place hopefully forever. A portal opened up and they all went through. Yen Sid, DiZ and Mickey were there to greet them with Kairi and Riku going back to rest. Mickey was in wide eyed and then flashed a big smile to Aqua who returned it.

"Good to see you safe and sound Aqua! You haven't aged a day!" Mickey greeted her and the four were stunned to see that Aqua and Mickey knew eachother. "I wish it were under better circumstances since well we are in the middle of a situation and Sora and his friends are taking care of it." Mickey explained to her and Aqua looked to Sora and the other three.

"Well Aqua, since I don't think we have managed to introduce eachother properly; like I said I'm Sora and this is Cloud, Jasmine and Yuffie." Sora said with them giving waves and Aqua smiling at him.

"It had been so long since I have seen you Sora, you would have been too long to remember but I have seen that you have grown. Looks like a Keyblade came into your path anyway despite me deciding against bequeathing you." Aqua told him and Sora was shocked that she knew him with the three looking to him for details but he just shrugged. "So what is this situation?" Aqua asked and Sora decided to explain.

"Well long story short, this warrior called Sephiroth came from the past and has taken a section of King Mickey's castle and he has some plans but we don't know what." Sora told her and she was alarmed.

"Time Travel? Master Eraqus was most against the fates of time being meddled with and made that known in the lessons he gave me and my friends..." Aqua stated before DiZ calling them from his crystal ball saying that he had managed to cast enough magic to temporarily see through the Darkness blocking the part of the Disney Castle that Sephiroth had taken for himself. They all looked and saw Sephiroth waiting at one of the time doors. Out came Vanitas as he handed something to Sephiroth. "Is that Vanitas? How is he still around?" Aqua asked alarmed with them deciding to ask her about it later. Sora and Jadmine were shocked when they recognised what it was that Vanitas gave Sephiroth...

A Black Lamp...

* * *

"A lamp which holds a wish granting genie that holds the phenomenal cosmic powers of the universe... Impossible to believe that Maleficent, Xehanort or the Organisation never thought about the potential of it." Sephiroth grinned before rubbing the lamp and out came the dark red genie form of Jafar.

Jafar triumphantly laughed as he was let out of the Lamp free to use his powers for conquest and revenge, he then felt his manacles forcing him down as Sephiroth pulled the Lamp. "Your powers are my command through my wishes." Sephiroth told him in a tone which showed he was not to be trifled with. Jafar glared at him but remained silent as Sephiroth told him "I shall be careful with my wishes for them not to be misinterpreted, for my first wish I wish to be to create a portal to where my alternate future counterpart is in the Lifestream of my homeworld..."


	14. The Realisation

**Found out Jasmine's age is fanon as the line about having to marry before her 16****th**** Birthday was changed because the producer didn't want to send a message about someone marrying that young but the fans just accept it as canon anyway.**

**My copy of Final Fantasy VII Remake arrived today and I am enjoying it so far! One thing I won't forgive is that at the beginning it seems you have to take care of the enemies before proceeding (as I learned later you can escape them but it wasn't clear at the time since my attempts to go forward didn't work) and that included guard dogs. The game forced me to defeat (hopefully not kill) dogs and I remember being guilty about killing wolves in the Witcher III.**

Sephiroth looked towards a portal to the Lifestream itself and could catch faint glimpses of what was his future self's physical body that had been absorbed into it. "I am not strong enough yet but the Darkness is growing within me and once I am powerful enough then I shall enter and merge ourselves together. Our minds and experiences shall become one and our individual power shall be combined. We will have power over the universe and be able to create the true Promised Land; there will be no arbiters of fate to dictate that our goals shall end in failure. To think that my reputation would have grown along with my legend and power, the people of our world came to see us as their greatest threat as the ones known as Maleficent, Zhan Tiri and the Titans were considered the ultimate threats in their worlds. To think that if my timeline hadn't been interrupted, be defeated by the one called Cloud would have ascended me to something greater. No matter, it shall all change..." Sephiroth said to the portal with Jafar coming out of his lamp to sneer at his direction.

"It is all yawn listening to you speak and I hope this alliance will make it worth it to me and that my help will be rewarded by wishing for my freedom. Then I shall be free to rule my world and exact my vengeance on Aladdin, Sora and the others..." Jafar ranted but Vanitas came and grabbed the lamp to pull him closer.

"I don't know why you think this is an alliance or think you are entitled to a reward considering you have no say in the matter whether you help us or not. Why should we set you free since we know you would just go against us just as you were intending to backstab Maleficent when you first became a genie! Learn your place and be grateful since if I hadn't entered your timeline and pluck the Lamp from that con merchant seller then it would have lead to Sora not only defeating you but your Lamp melting forever casting your spirit forever to Hades!" Vanitas fired back with Jafar glaring down at him.

"You have the voice of that Sora boy, I so wish I could crush you where you stand!" Jafar vehemently snapped at him but Sephiroth taken the lamp back from Vanitas and looked up to Jafar.

"Come now Jafar, I know that you wouldn't be able to do so even to Sora if you were free. The power of the universe and it prohibits you form killing, bring the dead back to life and making someone fall in love. Just be patient as my plans for you and Sora will involve you getting an opportunity for vengeance." Sephiroth told him and Jafar was silent but interested.

* * *

After the view of the Lamp, the connection through the crystal ball was cut and they left them wondering about Sephiroth's plans for Jafar with the lamp. Jasmine walked to a window and stared out sighing with a glare, Sora went to comfort her as she gave an appreciative smile while Yuffie joined them. "So Princess, apparently the Lamp holds an evil genie called Jafar and you know him? Mind telling me; it's just that you know my baggage about Sephiroth and I just wanted to know if you have any with the genie?" Yuffie asked looking like she was a bit apologetic about prying.

"No worries Yuffie and it's nothing as severe as him destroying my homeland not that he didn't try of course. He was my father's vizier who was always a snake so he ended up happily betraying us to ally with Maleficent and the Heartless. He took possession of the lamp of the Genie that my friend Aladdin found and used his last wish to become an all powerful genie himself but last we saw it was destroyed. Seems that having the power of time travel at his disposal, the idea of something he wants no longer existing is not really an obstacle." Jasmine explained with a sigh, Yuffie gave them a minute as they stared out the window.

Thinking something Yuffie then began nudging Jasmine and then began pointing to Sora, realising what she was implying Jasmine didn't know if she was ready. "_Perhaps Jasmine, it's time to let your heart decide..._" Jasmine thought before giving Yuffie a smile.

"Good news Sora as we have something to tell you that will make this your lucky day! You have a princess and a ninja that is totally in love with a spiky haired dork and yes the spiky haired dork is you with the ninja being me and the Princess being Jasmine!" Yuffie shouted at Sora with Sora jumping and Jasmine giving her a look. "Don't give me that look, we both know that subtlety and trying to break it to him slowly won't work on him as we need to be straightforward and hammer it in to make sure that he knows!" Yuffie told her with a glare and her arms folded up.

"Look Sora, we both care about you and found ourselves falling for you and we spoke about it last night. We will be there to support and accept how you feel about us and we promise that we won't let it hinder any friendships we have together." Jasmine told him softly and Sora was silent not sure whether he should be waking up now.

He looked behind him and saw that Cloud was nearby, he silently asked for help and Cloud silently motioned for him to just go forward. "I don't think I can hide how I feel about both of you but I didn't want to ruin any friendships since I thought you were both out of my league. So you want to take it slowly?" Sora asked as the three shared a look before Jasmine and Yuffie smiled at him and drew him into a hug.

They both kissed a cheek of his at once but jumped when they saw Aqua chuckling as she walked up to them. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to intrude on your moment and you have definitely grown from the boy I remember!" Aqua told them as they embarrassed teenagers let go of their hug to greet her. "DiZ and Master Yen Sid just told me about Terra being freed from his body being a host to Xehanort. I wanted to speak to you to make sure that you were alright before I went to visit him. My friends and I had to deal with Vanitas himself so I was making sure it wasn't too bad as I am here to help and give advice." Aqua told them.

"Well, it was mainly him showing up to fight Sora but leaving before finishing, he wanted to draw Sora out to fight by invading my home of Agrabah." Jasmine explained with Aqua being surprised.

"He did the same thing when he invaded another world to fight Sora but left before it was finished, he seems to want fights with Sora but doesn't want to finish him. As much as I would like to think it was him being a chicken, it doesn't feel like it." Yuffie continued on with Aqua taking in this information.

"Was this his M.O. when he fought you and your friends Aqua?" Sora asked Aqua and she shook her head.

"Master Xehanort sent him out wanting to forge what is known as the X-Blade the Keyblade linked the Kingdom Hearts itself. It was to be forged when a heart of pure darkness clashes with a heart of pure light..." Aqua said before pausing as she had a face of realisation and horror.

"Wait, are you saying that Xehanort brought Vanitas here because he wants him to fight me to forge this X-Blade?" Sora asked but Aqua was already on her way to alert Master Yen Sid and DiZ.

**Just letting you know the Harem for Sora will probably only involve just one more girl.**


	15. World of Mana part 1

**Rest in Peace ****Keiji Fujiwara, the japanese voice of Reno in Final Fantasy 7 and Axel in Kingdom Hearts.**

Sora, Jasmine and Yuffie had followed Aqua and told Mickey, DiZ and Yen Sid about her realisation with them becoming alarmed. "This is most troubling if Sephiroth does plan on having Vanitas forcing confrontations with Sora to forge the X-Blade..." DiZ stated shaking his head with them gathering their thoughts about it.

"I remember Vanitas when he had forged the X-Blade, Xehanort was close to winning but my friends and I only delayed it..." Aqua said but Sora thought of something as he jumped up.

"Wait, you're saying Vanitas had already forged this X-Blade before?" Sora asked Aqua and she gave a nod. "Then why bring him forward form a time before he had done so? Wouldn't it have taken less work to bring him forward when he had forged it or better yet go back to when he had and just take it from him there?" Sora asked and there were mutterings that Sora had a good point.

"Vanitas had plans on usurping Xehanort so Sephiroth probably chose a time when he could get him on his side and convince him to be loyal so he doesn't try to backstab him. Plus I believe the Darkness that Sephiroth has power over is growing within him. My best bet is that he knew that if he had tried to take on Vanitas as he was now that he would probably lose. Make no mistake he was a force to be reckoned with but while an enhanced super soldier, he couldn't be certain that he could have taken on a dark being like Vanitas without victory assured for him. If it was him after he had become one with the Lifestream then perhaps he could have claimed a victory but as it was now he decided it would be best to convince Vanitas to work with him and forge the X-Blade." Yen Sid explained with Cloud and Yuffie amused at the idea of the proud Sephiroth deciding that a possible fight was one that he could lose.

"But we have some good news in that we are getting something ready to break the dark hold that Sephiroth has over the Castle. We need more Light energy and I had gotten word that Kairi has been declared strong enough that she is able to lend her ability as a Princess of Light to help. I bet she will be happy to help but I was wondering if a 2nd Princess of Light would be able to be willing to help." Mickey said and Jasmine smiled as she walked forward.

"I am more than happy to help." Jasmine said with Yuffie failing to keep a gloating smile herself about the thought of having some field time with their new boyfriend all to herself. Thinking of what she was smiling about jasmine said "plus I was hoping that Yuffie could help me train as well while Sora and Cloud are out there, the field work is helping but I want more practice before something more dangerous comes around. So I could be more prepared." Jasmine continued on giving a smirk to the glare that Yuffie was now giving her.

Jasmine and Yuffie were now facing Sora and Jasmine then told him "I know you will be just fine out there but good luck out there." Jasmine then hugged and kissed Sora on the lips. Yuffie was jealous that Jasmine got to be Sora's first kiss as she let go and let Yuffie do the same to him.

Sora was red in the face with them giggling and Cloud giving a smile, they then heard gasps and saw the surprised forms of Sora's mother, Riku and Kairi at what they just happened. "Yeah, this is probably not the best time or place to let you know but as of just now before Aqua explained to us about the X-Blade and went to tell the others... We are now both dating Sora even if it will probably be a while before we get to have our first dates!" Yuffie told them bluntly as Kairi started giggling; Riku was giving Sora a smile while Sora's mother enveloped both Jasmine and Yuffie into a hug.

She was telling them to let her know about everything to know about them with Sora embarrassed but then came in someone and gave a book to DiZ. After taking a moment to look through the book; DiZ then cleared his throat and asked Sora and Cloud to come over. They did so and he faced them saying "I had some time ago asked a volunteer at the Radiant Gardens Restoration Committee to help go through the journals and find the location of something that can really help us... Another copy of the Book of Prophecies."

They were taken aback as DiZ explained "in my journeys and research I came across this copy myself, leftover from the aftermath of what is known as the Keyblade Wars. I decided it was too dangerous to keep around and I hid it in what I called the World of Mana, Mana a magical energy that the inhabitants can use that comes from the Mana Tree." DiZ and Yen Sid then get their portal ready with them saying it should bring them relative to where the Book is so hopefully once it was retrieved then they can use it to help counteract Sephiroth's use of his own.

The others wished them good luck as Sora and Cloud entered through it.

They both ended up in a world where there were trees and grass around them, they went forward and Cloud decided to break the silence and told him "so you with Yuffie and Jasmine, I know I have nothing to worry about you not treating my friend Yuffie right so I will say congratulations." Sora gave him a grateful smile and said thanks. "Don't mention it, my best advice other than what I have said before is don't stretch yourself too far trying to please both Yuffie and Jasmine. Make sure that you have enough time for yourself as well." Cloud said but then they heard a screeching sound coming from the sky.

It was a winged monstrous humanoid creature with no arms known as a Harpy, and then the Harpy swooped down as Sora got his Keyblade and Cloud got his Buster Blade to fight back. It took some hits and strikes but they had finally had managed to take down the Harpy.

They groaned when they saw two more Harpies fly down but were getting themselves to fight back. Before they were able to see they heard a girl's voice shout to them "stand back citizens as I will take care of them!"

They looked and saw the figure was a blonde haired girl a year older than Sora; she had a green sleeveless outfit which went to her legs, green armor platings over it, a green headdress with white weathers on it and a spear weapon. She went to work using her spear weapon with great efficiency in fighting the Harpies while they watched. They soon saw coming in armed with their own weapons were a small legion of woman in revealing armor.

Soon the girl made short work of the Harpies before facing them with a smile, "No worrying about giving thanks as this is all in a day's work travellers. I'm Riesz the Princess and Captain of the Amazon Guard of Laurent!" this took them back wondering about how a Princess could not only be in a Guard but the Captain as well.

Jasmine might be jealous when she learns of it.

"Well thanks anyway, this is Cloud and I'm Sora. We are on the quest for... Well you see that we both have heard that a book that we are after might be nearby. It's a book that can look into the future." Sora explained with the Guard readying their weapons threateningly but Riesz motioned for them to put them down.

"A book that can see into the future, I believe that I know what you are talking about as it is among my family's vault back at the Citadel. Among the possessions that we have kept watch for generations, you are welcome to come and I can show you. To take a look." Riesz said with Sora giving a smile and saying that would be great.

Riesz was now whispering something to her guard but then Cloud went to Sora's ear and whispered "Sora, don't you find this suspicious that she is willing to invite us to her family's royal Citadel? Plus how she worded her invitation? She said that we are welcome to come and take a look, I doubt she plans on letting us leave with the book..." Cloud whispered to Sora and he knew that he had a point.

"Well I bet she is jsut being friendly and providing hospitality, plus when we are there I bet that we can work something out." Sora told him optimistically making Cloud sigh. They then followed Riesz and the Guard as they showed them the way.

**Riesz is the 3rd and final girl with Sora, she is from Trials of Mana. I have the collection on the Switch where her game finally got localised and i have played the demo of the 3D remake on the switch. I want to say after playing the original Trials of Mana on the Switch it seems it has a same problem that I had with the 3D remake of Secret of Mana on my PS4, enemies which take too many hits to kill. no joke after picking Riesz on the original game it took some time to kill the first enemy!**


	16. World of Mana part 2

Riesz and the Amazon Guard had taken Sora and Cloud to the stone Citadel with Riesz telling them "welcome to the Citadel, the capital of Laurent the Kingdom of the Wind!" Sora was wondering why this was called the Kingdom of the Wind and Cloud was just grateful that this Citadel looked nothing like the Castle of Illusions. Cloud had decided that if he had to deal with another dark black castle then it would have been one lifetime too soon.

The place was crawling with servants and guards and they saw that there was a large statue of a king and a queen, "My parents the former King and Queen of Laurent, mother died just as my brother Elliot was born and my father had been murdered not long ago... Elliot has a lot of years before he can take the Throne but he is being prepared and trained for when the time comes." Riesz explained solemnly with Sora giving her a sympathetic look as he and Cloud bowed before the statue.

They passed more guards and servants as Riesz showed them to a vault and then had it opened it, they came inside and there were different treasures on podiums. Riesz came across a book that looked just like the copy of the Book of Prophecies that Sephiroth had gotten his hands on. "My family on my father's side had been keeping hold of this book to guard it for the reputation that it causes. People look inside and see their own futures, some were driven mad by what they had read and some went to desperate lengths to change their destinies only for the desperate lengths to cause them to come true anyway." Riesz explained picking up the book and holding it out to Sora.

Sora then went to take a hold of it only for Riesz to pull back and the Amazon Guard to suddenly circle them with their weapons pointed to them. Sora was open mouthed while Cloud was giving Sora a look as if to say 'I told you so'.

"After my kingdom had been invaded and my father was killed leading to all the Mana in the world dying for the next thousand years... It has caused me to become suspicious of those who have to the destination of my family's Citadel and I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt so that is why I brought you here and shared my story. However I to be sure I also needed you to be caught off guard just in case your intentions for this book were less than ideal so I could be in a position to do this. So I have to ask why are you after this book, are you trying to find your fortunes, do you desire to sell it or were you sent to retrieve it for some master?" Riesz asked with a serious look and Sora and Cloud had barely caught the line about Mana being dead for the next thousand years.

"Please your Highness... We mean no harm; it's just that we really need the book... There is a bad guy out there called Sephiroth and he is causing trouble on another world with a copy of the exact same book so we need it to counteract it." Sora said with the Guard and Riesz batting an eye at the other world line.

"I so do wish I could believe you but your word is unfortunately not enough. I am sorry but I can't let you leave with this as it belongs to the royal family and it is too dangerous to be allowed to roam free outside of my family's guard."Riesz told them apologetically with Sora wondering what to do but Cloud spoke up.

"Sorry your highness but this is an urgent situation and we desperately need that book, I am sorry but we are not leaving here without it. We hope we can do it with your cooperation but if you try and stop us leaving then well..." Cloud said putting his hand on the handle of his Buster Sword to emphasize his implied threat. The angry Amazon Guard got ready to attack as Sora whispered to Cloud wondering what he was doing.

It felt like Sora was with Donald again, with him acting like a jerk and trying to use methods that Sora disagreed with.

Sora then put himself in front of Cloud while glaring at him and then looked towards the annoyed Riesz pleadingly. "Please, a lot is riding on us getting the Book so is there any way that we can leave with it?" Sora asked as Riesz thought it over.

"Well there is something that you can do, a Duel with the Captain of the Amazon Guard or the tribe leader. You can fight me in a duel to claim not only an item in possession of the Amazons but you would also be able to claim Betrothal over the loser should you succeed." Riesz explained and Sora quickly said that he accepted making Riesz blink. "Well then I guess I can allow my Guards to show you to a training arena where you can prepare for the Duel. Good luck Sora because if you are honest about you needing the Book to stop a villain then I hope that you can fight like you mean it." Riesz said leaving to get ready and the Guard led Sora and Cloud to the arena.

Cloud was thinking that this should be simple now; Sora has plenty of combat experience in teh Coliseum and had even defeated him. This shouldn't be too much of a problem so he can win the Book and the betrothal with the Princes...

Wait...

"Sora, do you know what a betrothal is?" Cloud whispered to Sora and then groaned when he shook his head. He was about to tell him when the Guard separated saying that it was against the code of the Duel for anyone to try and interfere once a Duel was challenged and accepted.

This was great...

* * *

Mickey had shown Kairi, Jasmine and Yuffie to a place where they could work on the magic to break Sephiroth's hold over the area of the Disney Castle. Riku went to train with Yen Sid while Aqua had gone to finally visit Terra. Yuffie was watching while Jasmine and Kairi were waiting as Mickey was forging a magical stone for them to put their Light energy into. "So you two and Sora?" Kairi asked with a smile to Yuffie who now had a cheeky grin and Jasmine just smiled. "I had been hoping that Sora found himself a girl and I had the idea in my mind when I found out that you two were now helping him with his journeys this time instead of Donald and Goofy but I didn't seriously think this would happen!" Kairi beamed with a smile.

"Yes the perfect boyfriend who now starts his new relationship out by leaving his two girlfriends behind while he goes off on an errand to find a book. A perfect boyfriend whose first kiss was stolen without warning by one of his new girlfriends without telling anyone else first." Yuffie stated jokingly her face not changing after being swatted on the arm by Jasmine.

"Sora is definitely someone special, he will forever have my gratitude for saving us all the first time and I am glad that I have gotten to know him more as well as see him as the noble and brave soul that he is. He didn't hold it against me when I admitted that I am not ready to forgive Riku..." Jasmine said her voice stopping when she realised that Kairi was Riku's other best friend.

"Don't worry; Riku had been through a lot and I can't deny that he acted selfishly after our island was invaded, what he did when he was being manipulated... I can't say that you're being unfair in not wanting to bury the hatchet with him..." Kairi assured her with Jasmine sighing as they got back to waiting. "So this Sephiroth guy, he's bad news?" Kairi asked wanting to get an idea of the scope of this threat.

"You have no idea, Sephiroth might have been plucked from the time before he merged with the Lifestream and became a threat to our entire world but he was already something to be feared when he was for lack of a better word human. He was pretty much a one man military all on his own and was the one who ruined my homeland of Wutai..." Yuffie stated bitterly with Jasmine trying to soothe Yuffie and Kairi feeling sorry that she had asked.

"I still have nightmares of the day that I personally saw him murder my father when I was about your age... From what Sora and Cloud said they witnessed it when they got back." said a bitter voice and they were surprised to see Tifa and Aerith walking in. "Sorry we were wanting to talk to you but couldn't help but butt in when we heard you both discussing the monster himself." Tifa told them a bit apologetically.

"It was hard enough Sephiroth managing to make another return but to hear a version of him has the power to take his ruthlessness to the other worlds on a scale like the Organisation, Maleficent and the false Ansem. It is almost too much... Especially when I had always wondered about the felling that I got that I was to do die to during the first adventure to take him down and to save the planet." Aerith said with things feeling tense so Tifa motioned for Aerith to help her lighten the mood.

"So we came here because we ran into Sora's Mum, she seemed pretty excited and was more than happy to explain about her son's new girlfriends." Aerith said with Yuffie and Jasmine giving the big smiles. "Well we wanted to come and see you both and welcome you to the club of ladies in happy polyamorous relationships with their own spiky haired blade wielding hero. We would tell you both that we like to get up to with Cloud but you three are not old enough but we will be happy enough to give any advice that you need." Aerith said.

"Thank you for that but I think we will be able to have our individual time with Sora and both give him the time and love that he deserves. Once we are able to start the relationship proper since we have other worries at the moment and he is with Cloud out to retrieve the other Book." Jasmine said with them beginning to wonder how their men were getting on.

* * *

Sora had gone to a training area while Cloud had been taken to a spectator's area for the arena and the Amazon Guard left him to prepare. Sora saw there were different weapons left there but he just summoned his Keyblade and just practiced some swings confidently. Soon after about ten minutes one of the Amazon Guard came in but was confused by the sight of the Keyblade.

Nonetheless she told him that it was time for the Duel and Sora followed her to a small arena where there were servants in the spectator's area with Cloud among them shaking his head. On a podium was the Book of Prophecies and sitted on what was a small blonde haired boy in fancy looking clothes with Guards around him. "Crown Prince Elliot the heir to the throne, being taught and helped by his Regents until he comes of age and can claim the Throne." The Guard that showed him there explained to him so Sora gave a respectful bow to his direction.

Riesz was practicing her sparring with her Spear but paused when she noticed Sora with his Keyblade. "Where did you get that as I am sure there was no weapon like that available here at the Citadel?" Riesz questioned as Sora gave a goofy grin as he gave a pose.

"Oh no, this is my Keyblade and it's my own personal weapon." Sora explained with Riesz staring and muttering that she was certain that he didn't look like he had any weapons on him that she would have noticed, especially one so weird looking. Riesz walked into the duelling circle and Sora did so as well.

The one of the servants Alma came said "This Duel is now ready to commence between the traveller Sora and Captain Riesz of the Amazon Guard and Princess of Laurent. Sora has made this challenge to claim a treasure that looks into the future." Alma then motioned to the Book with Sora thinking not much longer now. "But if victorious, Sora can claim a betrothal with Captain Riesz. If he loses then his fate will be decided by the Princess." Alma said and Sora didn't like the sound of that.

"Captain Riesz has offered you a chance to walk away right now." Alma told Sora with Riesz giving him a nod but Sora shook his head. "Very well, let the Duel commence!" Alma stated with Riesz charging forward with her spear and Sora blocked it with his Keyblade.

Riesz kept on charging with her spear with Sora trying to block before he can find an open but was sent back when her strikes hit. "Wow, you really are good Riesz. Your Kingdom must be in good hands with you leading the Guard." Sora complimented her and Riesz gave a smile.

"Thank you but I hope that you don't think that flattery will save you from a crushing defeat because if so then I am afraid that you are sorely mistaken." Riesz said about to charge forward but then Sora went in with strikes of his own. Riesz clashed with their weapons hitting until Sora managed to send her back.

Sora then decided to try something else and cast Firaga at her with her dodging with wide eyes, she was caught unprepared when Sora cast Thundaga at her. "H-how? All Mana is gone from this world so how could you possibly use spells?" Riesz questioned with the other spectators except for Cloud stunned as well.

Sora then charged forward hitting her with his strikes, Riesz managed to get her spear to fight but Sora managed to disarm her of her spear. She was caught unprepared when a hit from Sora sent her back and she fell right over the duelling circle.

The spectators were in shock as Alma called Sora as the winner; Sora gave Riesz a smile as he went and offered a hand to get her up. "I can feel that you really are a noble soul and I now believe that you really are out to use the book for altruism so I hope you can accept my apologies for the hostility before." Riesz told him apologetically and Sora said not to worry. Riesz got the Book from the podium as the spectators then began cheering.

Cloud came over as Riesz handed him the Book, "I look forward to getting to know you and I offer my services to help you my husband-to-be in your quest." She told him and Sora smiled which froze as he was processing what she had just said. Sora then jumped asking what she meant. "The betrothal, you have won my hand in marriage, I must introduce you to Elliot and I do wish our parents could have lived to meet their son in law." Riesz explained with a smile as Sora's face became a shocked and nervous one.

"Okay Sora, here is the plan to get out of this: we come up with an excuse to get some time by ourselves... Just say that you need time to rest after the Duel and then we get a portal open and leave and forget all about this now that we have the book..." Cloud whispered to Sora but then the area became filled with the Unversed to the shock of everyone there and Riesz got herself ready as she then wasted no time at all in taking charge of the Amazon Guard.

Then Vanitas appeared through a dark portal.

**Wanted to point this out but anyone notice how in the songs original to the Disney Remakes, the lyrics don't feel the same to the songs that came from the original movie? I thought Days in the Sun was alright but listen to the lyrics and think about if it feels like it goes with the lyrics of Belle and the Mob Song. The Same for the amazing Speechless song Jasmine got in the remake (even if the second half was set during Jasmine pausing the movie to sing with everyone being Snapped around it and when things got back to normal it feels like her song never happened) since the Lyrics and feel seem jarring when put with One Jump Ahead and Never had a Friend Like Me.**


	17. World of Mana part 3

Sora glared at Vanitas and went to charge at him but Cloud pulled him back by his collar, "Sora remember what Aqua said, this may very well be what Sephiroth and Vanitas wants. They want you and Vanitas to fight so he could forge the X-Blade!" Cloud reminded him and Sora realised that he was right, he sighed as he went to work fighting the Unversed alongside the Amazon Guard.

Vanitas went and charged at Sora but he kept dodging while resisting the urge to fight back. "Disappointing Sora, you let your cowardice and fear of what is to come stop you from taking me on like a true warrior. Soon you will have no choice but to fight back..." Vanitas said only to be caught by a Braver attack from Cloud and he then began having to fight back against him.

Sora was caught by an attack from the Unversed causing him to drop the Book with Riesz gasping and checking to see if he was alright. Vanitas went to pick up the book but was fought back by Cloud as Riesz went to retrieve it for him. "Why are you so reluctant to fight him and is he Sephiroth?" Riesz asked in concern and Sora shook his head.

"He is Vanitas and he is working for Sephiroth, It's not that i don't want to fight him but a clash between us could forge a dangerous weapon called the X-Blade that Sephiroth is after so I don't want to give him what he wants." Sora explained with Riesz nodded in understanding as she went to fight Vanitas with her spear alongside Cloud.

Sora then went back to work fighting the Unversed and when they were taken care of, he looked and saw Vanitas growing weak as he was trying to fight Cloud and Riesz. Riesz was impressing Sora with how well she was holding against Vanitas. After seeing an opening he yelled to everyone to get back as he then summoned Bahamut with all the natives of the world in awe at the dragon.

Vanitas grunted after the attack and disappeared promising that this isn't over. The Guard helped make sure everyone was alright while Riesz enveloped Sora into a hug. "How did you do that? The Mana Tree is gone and magic is not supposed to come back until the Mana Goddess is reincarnated in the next thousand years?" Riesz asked letting go of Sora.

"Well... We should be going as we have a lot of work to do and hope everything goes well for you and your Kingdom." Cloud interjected shushing Sora off, they then saw Riesz talking to her Guard and the servants with them nodding in understanding. They grew concerned when Riesz tearfully hugged Elliot saying she will be back as soon as she could.

Sora asked what she was doing and Riesz replied "Saying my goodbyes for now as I am coming for you, I will not let my fiancé go off on a quest without coming along to help." Cloud smacked his face while Sora looked nervous and Riesz asked "you totally didn't understand what is meant by the betrothal, did you Sora?"

Sora shook his head apologetically as Riesz said "doesn't matter anyway, my honour as an Amazon Warrior and as a Princess demands that I stick to the Betrothal agreement after it had been agreed upon. The challenge was accepted and you accepted the prize so tradition dictated that the betrothal must be uphold."

Cloud mocked his face as Sora panicked and said "sorry Riesz for this situation but nothing against you but I already have two girlfriends at home..." A portal came out with Cloud motioning for Sora to hurry while he pulled him by the collar.

However Sora's hand was caught by Riesz who shared a smile and said "I don't find that surprising and I don't mind if my future husband has his own harem." After going through the portal Cloud groaned when he realised Riesz was there for the ride. Yen Sid was there along with Jasmine and Yuffie with Jasmine done with the light magic that she and Kairi had given for King Mickey's crystal.

Riesz was in awestruck as she looked and through the window, "Where are we, I haven't seen anything like this before or those buildings..." Riesz asked in astonishment with Jasmine and Yuffie looking at her wide eyed.

"We are in a different world from the one you come from Riesz, Magic is very much alive throughout the worlds that I have travelled." Sora told her with her eyes widening and Sora was looking sheepish looking at Jasmine and Yuffie who were waiting for an explanation. "Riesz was the Princess of the Kingdom that was in possession of the book, she didn't want to hand it over and I had to fight in a duel to win the Book. However the Duel stipulated that upon winning that we become betrothed and only after winning did I realise what meant. She also insisted on coming over." Sora explained with Jasmine's wide eyes and Yuffie shaking her head.

"Unbelievable, you get yourself another girlfriend without having even been on a single date with the girlfriends that you already have! Can we not let you out of our sights for even a minute Sora?" Yuffie asked before being punched in the shoulder by Jasmine who looked more sympathetic to Sora's situation. "Now we have someone else we have to share Sora's time with?" Yuffie asked Jasmine who said they will work something out.

"Hello there, are you Sora's girlfriends? I'm Riesz, Princess and Captain of the Amazon Guard of Laurent the Kingdom of the Wind." Riesz greeted the two with a smile.

"Hello Riesz, I'm Princess Jasmine of Agrabah and this young ninja is Yuffie Kisaragi. I hope we can become friends." Jasmine greeted Riesz with a smile as well as Yuffie gave a wave. "So what do you know about what Sora is doing?" Jasmine decided to ask.

"Nothing other than Sora and Cloud needing that Book that sees into the future and that a villain called Sephiroth needing to be stopped with a minion called Vanitas." Riesz said as Yen Sid gave a rough explanation about Sephiroth being a villain from the literal past who has access to doors of time travel and his own copy of the Book.

"This is a lot to take in... Still I swear by my ancestors that you will have my help in this!" Riesz explained with a determined pose with Yuffie whispering who is going to tell Sora's mother that there is another possible future mother of her future grandmother involved.

**This maybe the last one for a while so I can have some more focus on this Spider-Man harem story I have started. To have so many fandoms I am interested in...**


	18. Ready to Break Free

Sora offered to show Riesz around the castle with Jasmine and Yuffie following them, "So is this your home Sora?" Riesz asked taking in the surroundings but Sora shake his head.

"Oh no Riesz, this is DiZ's home castle, this is the base for our adventure with Sephiroth. My home is on this island village, it's not much and sorry to say that you will probably not be impressed with it..." Sora muttered only for Riesz to take him by his hands.

"I don't judge others for their background as I fight to protect all of my subjects, even the simpler ones from villages. Plus you are a brave kind soul and I won't mind where you grew up on." Riesz said leaning in and stopping seeing if Sora would be alright with this kiss. Sora looked towards Jasmine and Yuffie; Jasmine motioned for him to go for it and Yuffie shrugged but not totally happy.

Well Sora was not sure how he felt about Riesz at this point as she was pretty, strong and nice but if this betrothal thing had to go on (if it doesn't work out then he hoped they could stay friends), then they could start by seeing how they felt with a kiss. Sora leaned up as well as they kissed and Sora was mesmerised as Riesz smiled.

"My first kiss, it felt special and I now know that our destinies have led us to eachother." Riesz said as Jasmine looked happy for them but Yuffie had a mischievous smirk. Sora and Jasmine wouldn't have believed anything about destinies leading them to eachother but all that mattered was that they were here now and happy. Maybe still too early to tell with Riesz since it just started but still...

"Nice but sorry to burst your bubble Riesz but I don't think it was as special to Sora as it was to you. Jasmine here was the one who claimed his first kiss so you will now only ever be princess #2 to her..." Yuffie said only to get slapped on the shoulder again by a glaring Jasmine who warned her that it will be her cheek next time.

Sora was nervous and trying to come up with an excuse any of them being lesser than the others and he still didn't know what to think with Riesz but it still didn't sound right to him, "So adorable and hard to beleive you are the one who bested me in combat earlier. I have never been happier losing a fight than I have ever had before." Riesz told him with a giggle that Jasmine shared.

"I must say that I always hated the idea of being a prize to be won but it was never the case that my hand in marriage was literally to be won." Jasmine said and Riesz shared in her laugh. "Sora really is the best of a noble warrior who you would see in fairy tales and a lovable goofball." Jasmine said embracing Sora making him red and Riesz was now imagining getting to know Jasmine once they were married and probably living together in the Citadel or maybe Jasmine would argue her own kingdom's palace since she was a Princess herself. If her brother Elliot was not set to inherit the throne upon coming to age and she was the direct heir, then there could have been problems with her fiancé set to rule two kingdoms.

"So what would have happened to Sora if he lost your little fight? I don't think he ever could have lost due to all that he had done and you say that you are the Captain of an Amazon guard but don't have much on muscles and size and plus your armor looks like it is modelled after leaves which just makes you look silly. But if by some miracle like he trips and scrapes his knee during the fight and you take the time to get a lucky cheap win then what would have happened." Yuffie asked and Jasmine had her hands ready to slap her with Sora glaring at her and Riesz taken aback. "Okay sorry, I don't doubt that you are strong yourself and that you have skills. But seriously what would have happened." Yuffie asked and Riesz taken a deep breath.

"I can forgive you for your claims as I think you just want to annoy people but to answer your question, I would have been able to decide Sora's fate. I had planned to make it so that they could freely leave afterwards once I see that he and Cloud were altruistic. If I known what I had know now then I probably would have let them have the book." Riesz explained with Yuffie having her arms crossed.

"But if you wanted to then you could have had your Guard hold him while you behead him?" Yuffie asked with Riesz making a shocked gasps and doing her best to deny that she would ever do such a thing. "But I bet that once you see how great Sora was then after winning I bet you were planning to make it so that he had to stay there as your little servant boy..." Yuffie said before yelling as Jasmine had taken the bottom of her scimitar and bashed it across the top of Yuffie's head.

"Keep it up Yuffie and you might have to wait a long while before I let us go on our first date." Sora warned her and Yuffie sighed putting her head down and apologised to Riesz again. Riesz knew that Yuffie was definitely someone to get used to. However Sora had a look of panic as he heard his mother's voice shout through the corridor.

"Sora! I overheard Cloud telling his own girlfriends that you accidentally betrothed yourself to a Princess from another world... How many future daughters in law am I supposed to expect from you?"

Sora looked embarrassed and totally red with his head down as his mother came down the corridor to great amusement of Yuffie and Jasmine. Jasmine quickly introduced Sora's mother to Riesz and she greeted Sora's mother with a bow saying "hello there, I'm Riesz the Princess and Captain of the Amazon Guard of Laurent: the Kingdom of the Wind! I am honoured to meet my fiancé's mother and I hope I could be a good daughter in law to you."

Sora's Mother smiled at her warmly as DiZ called for them back as they were ready to try and break through the spell that Sephiroth has over the section of King Mickey's Castle.

* * *

In the library of King Mickey, Sephiroth creating portals to send through what he needed and to evacuate what had been his base ever since entering this timeline. Sephiroth turned and face Vanitas with a glare "I know of somewhere else where we can go but we must evacuate, I can sense that they will be able to break through my barrier over this area soon and that is thanks to you who not only failed to forge the X-Blade against Sora before they realised what we were trying to do but you failed to stop him from retrieving the other copy of the Book. Plus I am not yet strong enough to enter the Lifestream." Sephiroth told Vanitas shaking his head as Vanitas was angry.

"It's not a bust, the power that we have is growing and trust me, I can get Sora to fight me to forge the X-Blade. He can't avoid me forever and I can goad him into a fight..." Vanitas told Sephiroth as Sephiroth just stared him down.

"Get the Unversed ready for when our barrier fails and they come to fight. Your focus will be to forge the X-Blade." Sephiroth ordered him and Vanitas nodded as he left leaving Sephiroth to continue 'packing' for lack of a better term.

* * *

Cloud had met up with Aerith and Tifa in another room and had catched them up about what had been going on, Aerith and Tifa were happy to have some alone time again with their man and was asking about looking out for Sora. They weren't too happy when his idea of sticking to the goal was basically threaten Riesz and her Guard to let them leave with the Book.

Plus after Cloud admitted what his suggestion to Sora was after they got the book after the fight, "So you basically wanted the poor girl to have to deal with being stood up after her fiancé just up and vanished?" Aerith asked not very happy with Cloud's attitude and Tifa wasn't too happy herself; Cloud sighed as he looked at their faces which screamed that they were tempted to make him sleep on the couch tonight.

"We needed to get the Book for a chance to stop Sephiroth and I did try to warn Sora before about what betrothal meant... Plus the poor kid was going to be put into a marriage without knowing the girl too well. He hasn't even had a date with the girls that he is with now." Cloud explained with Tifa and Aerith sighing as while they were not happy with how he went about it, they could get their point.

"Still I think a punishment is in order, remember what we said about making Cloud model your dress Aerith?" Tifa asked with a smirk and Aerith grinned as she stood up straight and motioned for Tifa that it was alright as she was about to untie Aerith's dress. Cloud grinned but before Tifa could start to untie there were shouts for them to come as they were about to try and break the barrier Sephiroth has over the castle.

They went to work but Cloud was not happy as this was the 2nd time this event was to be interrupted! 3rd time had better be the charm, he could deal with having to wear a dress again if it meant getting to see Aerith in her underwear.

**Finally updated!**


	19. Taking Back the Castle part 1

They were gathered with the others with Sora whispering to Riesz that Aqua was a Key Bearer like himself and that Kairi and Riku were his best friends since childhood. DiZ and Yen Sid had gathered there upon a table the Book of Prophecies was laid open. Yen Sid was hard at work channelling the light magic taken from Jasmine and Kairi into a spell. "Yen Sid is now close to breaking the barrier and the King and Queen along with Donald & Goofy have gone to the castle to ready the forces there for when the barrier falls." DiZ explained as they understood. "Riku and Kairi, while I can understand you both wanting to go to help, I don't think you are prepared enough so can I please ask if you stay with Aqua and us here to defend in case Sephiroth takes advantage of this situation to try to attack. I hope you that you can help if needed Tifa and Aerith." DiZ continued on with them nodding but Riku and Kairi didn't look too happy.

"Sora, I hope your group and your newest member can be counted on to help with reclaiming King Mickey's castle." DiZ said and that caught Riku and Kairi's attention as they spotted Riesz.

"Guys this is Riesz, she was the Princess of the kingdom that had the other copy of the Book of Prophecies that we retrieved... I had to beat her in a duel to win it and it turned out that I won her hand in marriage as well but I didn't learn until too late..." Sora muttered with Riesz greeting them with a wave saying she hopes to get to know them.

"Seriously Sora... I can't say that I have no words because I do have words but I don't know if I want to speak them out loud..." Riku muttered with shock along with Kairi who just shook her head while failing to hide a grin on her face. Sora shook his head with an exasperated sigh as his group and himself got ready with Yen Sid managed to break through the barrier and got the portal ready to send them there.

* * *

After vacating the library Sephiroth had retreated to the Realm of Darkness and had opened up the portal that would lead to his physical self in the Lifestream. Sighing about the fact that he was still not strong enough to merge with his other self yet and he might not be able to get strong enough quick enough.

He was going to wait until he got another idea on what to use his 2nd wish on but deciding that he would need to make the risk he took out Jafar's lamp. He rubbed it and Jafar glared as he came out while growling "so have you finally decided on what to make your next wish on? Plus when will I be able to act my vengeance."

Sephiroth smirked as he was going to use his ace against Jafar, "Don't worry right after I make my next wish then I will wish for your freedom." Sephiroth told him with Jafar being surprised but grinning. "For my 2nd wish I wish that my powers of Darkness will be growing stronger at a much larger and faster rate." Sephiroth told him and Jafar made it so with Sephiroth grinning as he felt the darkness growing within him.

"Now be a good little master and wish me free." Jafar ordered Sephiroth thinking of how to use his powers to make the Key Bearer, his friends and all the others pay.

"Jafar for my 3rd and final wish... I wish that you were a mortal sorcerer with your cosmic genie powers funnelled into me." Sephiroth said with Jafar blinking but unable to prevent his powers form carrying it out. Sephiroth felt the great power that he began channelling into the portal to the physical form of his other self in the Lifestream, so not to overcome himself.

Jafar yelled in rage as he was now back as a human and using his staff he tried to attack Sephiroth but was frozen by Sephiroth using his powers. "I told you that i knew about your intentions to betray Maleficent after becoming a Genie and I knew better than to trust you. You have your freedom as you wanted and I will let you have a go at your vengeance and don't worry... The pesky phenomenal cosmic powers that were keeping you imprisoned in the lamp will be put to good use." Sephiroth told Jafar gloatingly with Jafar wishing that he was able to fight back.

* * *

Sora and his group were in the Disney Castle as they saw the castle's guards with Donald and Goofy leading the group in fighting the army of Unversed that was there. They were able to fight through them themselves as they ran to the direction of the library with Sora and Cloud leading the way. They found King Mickey in the library trying to carefully walk around something in worry after he had taken care of the Unversed in the area.

They looked down and gasped in shock and terror as they saw the corpses littering the area, "All these look like the same person..." Jasmine muttered as Cloud gasped taking a closer look and inspecting them. Yuffie shook her head at the displays with Riesz and Jasmine ready to throw up at the level of blood and death. Not even being the leader of her kingdom's guard and having fought magical monsters pretty much all her life could have prepared Riesz for this... especially when Sora didn't look like he was ready either...

"All these are Hojo; Sephiroth must have brought them all through the portals and different timelines for his sadistic pleasure in killing him..." Cloud muttered and then remembered that most there didn't know who he was. "Professor Hojo was a scientist for Shinra and a pretty messed up one as well, he was the head of the Jenova Project which had created Sephiroth so he was pretty much his father..." Cloud explained sounding like he was disgusting him to even have to mention Hojo.

"Sephiroth used time travel to bring forth his father from the past multiple times for nothing more than just to murder him... How messed up is this villain..." Riesz asked with horror in her voice with most not disagreeing with her and Yuffie muttering that it was an understatement to say that Sephiroth was messed up.

"Not the first person that I would want to ally with but if you ask me but beggars can't be choosers I guess. Still miles above having to work for Xehanort." said Vanitas appearing before them and they got ready to fight but then there was a barrier between Vanitas and Sora and the area was crawling with Unversed forcing the others to fight before they could try and strike the barrier to free Sora.

Sora was worried as he saw Vanitas' grin and knew that this was to forge the X-Blade, hopefully he could get out of this without playing into Sephiroth's hands.


End file.
